


Koniec twojego cierpienia

by Hitomipol



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Credence jest w końcu szczęśliwy, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomipol/pseuds/Hitomipol
Summary: Credence nie umiera w metrze, poznaje kobietę, która go ratuje i w końcu zaczyna naprawdę żyć. Obskurus go nie opuszcza, ale przy pomocy nowych przyjaciół wszystko może się zdarzyć i nawet on może odnaleźć swoje szczęście.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Od dnia, w którym obejrzałam film i przeczytałam pierwsze teksty o tej parze, miałam na to ochotę. Ci dwaj kompletnie mną zawładnęli. Mogłam to zrobić lepiej, wiem, ale jestem tak podekscytowana samym faktem pisania o tej parze, że nie sądzę żebym w najbliższym czasie mogła napisać coś lepszego z nimi w roli głównej. Przepraszam, wszystkich, a najbardziej ich bo zdecydowanie zasługują na to co najlepsze.  
> Jest trochę elementów, które nie wszystkim mogą się spodobać, w wielu miejscach będę musiała improwizować, bo niestety nadal nie wiemy o świecie amerykańskich czarodziei tak dużo jakbyśmy chcieli.  
> Życzę przyjemnego czytania!

Ich pierwsze spotkanie w tajemniczy sposób zatarło się w pamięci Credenca, ale zignorował to, bo każde kolejne spotkanie przynosiło mu coraz więcej wrażeń i moment, w którym po raz pierwszy ujrzał pana Gravesa stał się dziwnie nieistotny. Pielęgnował każdą sekundę, w której czuł na sobie spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny, ale całkowicie zapomniał o tej chwili kiedy spoczęło ono na nim po raz pierwszy. 

Życie toczyło się tym samym powolnym tempem nie licząc czasu kiedy do kościoła na jedzenie przychodziły dzieci, wtedy jego puls przyśpieszał i rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem wodził oczami po dzieciach, mając na nadzieję, że nagle objawi mu się to jedno jedyne wyjątkowe, którego poszukuje pan Graves. Kiedy matka przyłapała go na tym nietypowym zachowaniu po raz kolejny, spuszczając oczy, wyjaśnił drżącym głosem, że stara się jej tylko pomóc i przygląda się dzieciom czy aby jedno z nich nie jest czasem czarodziejem. Przez chwilę na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zadowolenia, ale zaraz zastąpił go grymas i słowa, że jest zbyt głupi by to w ogóle zauważyć. Więcej jednak nie zwróciła mu na to uwagi i uznał, że jest bezpieczny. Od tamtej pory też Mary Lou rzadziej wyciągała do niego dłoń po pasek.

Chwilowe poprawienie się jego stosunków z matką straciło jednak zaznaczenie, kiedy z powodu przedłużających się poszukiwań pan Graves od czasu do czasu tracił cierpliwość i na jego twarzy pojawiał się taki wyraz wściekłości, który bił na głowę wściekłość jego matki i na chwilę zapominał o strachu przed nią. Przemknęło mu niejednokrotnie przez myśl, że podążając za rozsądkiem powinien jak najprędzej porzucić jakikolwiek kontakt z nim, ale w rzeczywistości potrzeba pomocy temu człowiekowi stawała się tylko silniejsza. Jego myśli wypełniał mężczyzna, jego stalowe spojrzenie, kruczoczarne włosy obsypane bokami jakby śniegiem i palący dotyk niezmiennie przypominający mu o wyznaczonym zadaniu, świadomości, że ktoś taki jak pan Graves mu zaufał i radość, że nareszcie ktoś go potrzebuje i jego pomoc jest doceniania choćby sporadycznym leczeniem ran zadanych mu przez matkę.

Zaczął czuć się dziwnie w towarzystwie pana Gravesa kiedy zorientował się, że umknęło mu nie tylko pierwsze spotkanie z mężczyzną, ale również inne małe momenty. Kiedy w końcu pan Graves zwrócił uwagę na jego dziwne zachowanie i zapytał się o co chodzi, Credence z ulgą przyznał mu co chodzi mu po głowie. Słysząc to pytanie najpierw szybkim ruchem sięgnął do kieszeni, ale zanim wyciągnął stamtąd rękę zawahał się i jego ruchy stały się wolniejsze jakby ostrożniejsze. W ręce trzymał prosty długi patyk, a Credence z przerażeniem stwierdził, że wygląda on dokładnie tak jak różdżka na ulotkach matki. Pan Graves zatrzymał go stanowczym spojrzeniem, kiedy przestraszony zaczął się cofać. Położył na jego ramionach swoje silne dłonie i zaczął opowiadać. 

Im więcej wiedział o świecie czarodziejów od pana Gravesa, który opowiadał mu wszystko dokładnie z roziskrzonym spojrzeniem, coraz bardziej rozluźniał się pod jego dotykiem i nawet nie zorientował się kiedy dłonie mężczyzny przeniosły się z jego ramion na policzki. Gdy skończył mówić, pogłaskał go jedną z dłoni po policzku i z przekonaniem powiedział:

\- Ty też należysz do tego świata Credence. - jego głos był cichy, niski i pełen obietnicy. - Gdy odnajdziesz dziecko staniesz u mojego boku i będziesz władała magią na równi ze mną.

Nigdy wcześniej, bardziej nie pragnął, by te kilka chwil nigdy się nie kończyło. 

* * *

Dopiero kiedy pan Graves go spoliczkował, kiedy powiedział mu, że jest charłakiem i czary są dla niego rzeczą nieosiągalną, jego głowę przepełniły wspomnienia, całym sobą czuł rozdzierający ból, który towarzyszył mu podczas tej dziwnej przemiany, gdy czarna bestia przejmowała jego ciało. Przypomniał sobie, jak zadawał śmierć, jak bestia wewnątrz niego nasycała się tą zbrodnią. Jego serce pękło na pół, nie dość, że okazał się bestią to jeszcze pan Graves zdradził jego zaufanie i upokorzył go.

Mimowolnie pozwolił bestii przejąć nad sobą kontrolę i rozpoczął swoje szaleństwo niszcząc przy tym połowę Nowego Jorku. Docierało do niego co drugie słowo pana Gravesa, ale nie wierzył już w żadne z nich nie ważne jak bardzo przekonująco brzmiały. Jego złość i przerażenie zelżały gdy pojawił się mężczyzna o ognistych włosach i zaczął walczyć z panem Gravesem. Jednak największej ulgi doznał, kiedy pojawiła się Tina i przypomniał sobie z jaką łagodnością wyleczyła jego rany i z jaką wściekłością spoliczkowała jego matkę, ale to był rodzaj wściekłości, który ani trochę mu nie przeszkadzał bo wiedział, że nie jest on skierowany w jego stronę, a w jego obronie.

Cała ulga, którą napełniła go Tina zniknęła, gdy pojawili się inni czarodziej a z ich różdżek w jego kierunku pomknęła błyski, który napełniły go bólem znacznie przekraczającym to co wycierpiał u boku przybranej matki. 

Jego ostatnim wspomnieniem, były przerażone twarze trójki czarodziejów, którzy próbowali powstrzymać chmarę błysków i nagłe uczucie wirowania, potem była już tylko ciemność.

* * *

Był na miękkiej powierzchni, dookoła unosił się intensywny zapach, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Czuł piekący ból na każdym skrawku swojego ciała i przypomniał sobie białe i błękitne błyski, które raz po raz w niego uderzały. Przypomniał sobie też wszystko co zgotował mu pan Graves i zapragnął aby te nowe doświadczenia oznaczały iż umarł i nareszcie znalazł się w lepszym miejscu. Szybko jednak odrzucił ten pomysł, bo bestia, która w nim mieszka zaprowadziła go na samo dno piekła. 

Pragnął nie otwierać oczu i pozostać w świecie marzeń, gdzie żaden z jego grzechów nie ma znaczenia, lecz doskonale wie, że nie zasłużył nawet na ten przywilej i powoli otworzył oczy, napotykając ciemne pomieszczenie. Nie tak jak nocą, a tak gdy matka w środku dnia zasłaniały zasłony w jego pokoju i nie pozwalała mu z niego wyjść dopóki nie wyznał wszystkich swoich grzechów i nie przeprosił za niego Boga.

Gdy odrobinę się uniósł, przekonał się, że się nie pomylił, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na zasłonie, spod której wymykały się pojedyncze promienie słońca. Głównym źródłem światła nie były jednak te pojedyncze promienie, ale świece, które ułożone były w krąg wokół łóżka, na którym się znajdował. Oprócz łóżka w pomieszczeniu było również kilka szafek, na których znajdowały się chyba ususzone kwiaty, zaś na ścianach wisiały zapisane kartki i przybitej do niej gwoźdźmi, ale nie miał pewności, bo światło było za słabe. Uznał też, że ten nietypowy zapach musi być mieszaniną suszonych roślin znajdujących się na szafkach i dziesiątkach zapalonych świec. 

Chciał wstać by rozejrzeć się lepiej po tym nieznanym miejscu, ale odrzucił ten pomysł gdy zorientował się, że ma na sobie tylko cienką koszulę nocną, najprawdopodobniej należącą do kobiety, nie chciał by ktokolwiek widział go w podobnej sytuacji. Myślał nad tym czy nie zawołać kogoś by powiadomić osobę, która najwyraźniej się nim zajęła iż się obudził. Powstrzymał się przed tym, bo na poduszce leżącej znalazł karteczkę, na której napisane było: „Gdy się obudzisz, wstań i wyjdź z pokoju, jeżeli nie będziesz czuł się na siłach zawołaj.”

Ponownie zawahał się chcąc zawołać tajemniczą osobę, ale ostatecznie uznał, że byłoby to nie grzeczne nawet jeżeli dostał pozwolenie.

Wstał chwiejąc się odrobinę, ale szybko nabrał pewności i pomimo bólu promieniującego z poranionych nóg, powoli ruszył w stronę drzwi. Obawiał się je otworzyć, ale ta osoba i tak w końcu wejdzie do pokoju i może się zdenerwować kiedy zorientuje się, że nie zrobił tego co mu napisała. 

Zebrał się w sobie i otworzył drzwi, przez co znalazł się w pomieszczeniu o wiele przestronniejszym, które od razu uznał za kuchnię. Nie różniła się zbytnio od tej, którą mieli w kościele, ale od razu uznał, że jest lepiej wyposażona i jakby przytulniejsze. Choć to nie takie dziwne, bo każde miejsce wydawało mu się przytulniejsze od jego domu. Teraz już byłego domu, poprawił się w duchu.

Chciał zawiadomić o swojej obecności tą tajemniczą osobę, ale nie musiał tego robić, bo zaledwie kilka sekund po tym jak wyszedł z tego pokoju, z drzwi naprzeciw wyszła kobieta. Jako pierwsze rzuciło mu się w oczy, to jak bardzo niska była, musiała przekroczyć zaledwie półtora metra jeżeli chodzi o wzrost. Była raczej młoda, ale starsza od niego, więc zapewne niedawno skończyła trzydzieści lat, włosy splecione w warkocz spływały jej po ramieniu aż do bioder i wplecione w nie była jakieś kryształy. Najdziwniejsze było jej ubranie, bo przypominało to, z książek o średniowieczu, które matka im czytała jako doskonały przykład na stanowczą i rozsądną walkę z czarownicami. Kazała je im czytać równie często, co Biblię, która jest przecież Świętą Księgą.

Przyglądała mu się z przekrzywioną głową jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy, co jest niemożliwe skoro to ona musiała mu pomóc. Odłożyła na stolik, stojący na środku pomieszczenia, jakiego drewniane pudełko i podeszła do niego. 

\- Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej. - mruknęła. - Jestem Tituba, a to mój dom. Usiądź, jeszcze nie wydobrzałeś do końca.

Posadziła go przy stoliku, ale nie potrafił jej choćby podziękować, bo nie dość, że jest ubrana jak kobieta z tamtych czasów, to na dodatek ma na imię jak jedna z kobiet spalonych w Salem. Oczywiście Tituba była czarna, więc uspokoiło to jego dziwne, kiełkujące podejrzenia. 

\- J-jestem Credence. - powiedział, przyglądając się jak do kuka przelewała dziwny biały płyn.

\- Credence, ciekawe imię, ale teraz wypij to. - widząc jego niezdecydowane spojrzenie, zachęciła go. - To tylko lekarstwo, wypij do dna. 

Zrobił jak mu kazała i poczuł się jakby w jego kościach osiadł lód, uczucie szybko zniknęło, ale nadal czuł się bardzo nieswojo.

\- Możesz czuć się trochę dziwnie i zapewne będzie kręciło ci się w głowie, więc lepiej wróćmy do łóżka. 

Chwyciła go za ramię i poprowadziła z powrotem do nietypowego pokoju, a gdy się położył od razu zasnął. 

* * *

Obudził się następnego dnia rano i tak zaczęło się jego życie z Titubą. Kilka pierwszych dni spędził w łóżku i wychodził z niego jedynie, kiedy jego nowa opiekunka przygotowała jedzenie. Uparcie kazała mu leżeć w łóżku, a kiedy pomimo bólu próbował jej w czymś pomóc denerwowała się, ale nie tak jak jego matka, tylko w taki łagodny i troskliwy sposób, co było dla niego nieprawdopodobne. Godził się z tym choć trudno mu było pojąć, jak ta nieznajoma kobieta może bezinteresownie mu pomagać. 

Z każdym dniem czuł się coraz lepiej, liczne cięcia na jego ciele się zagoiły i pozostały po nich jedynie różowe ślady. Z radością porzucił nocną koszulę Tituby, bo ta pewnego dnia przyniosła mu trochę męskich ubrań, były odrobinę za duże, ale w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało, nie mógłby narzekać na cokolwiek co od niej dostał, bo przecież robi to wszystko dla niego choć nie musi. Im lepiej się czuł, tym więcej przebywał poza pokojem i zaczął zauważać nietypowe zachowanie Tituby. Trochę zajęła mu zrozumienie o co chodzi, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie pana Gravesa, on też się tak zachowywał zanim powiedział mu, że jest czarodziejem. Odpowiedź na jej zachowanie była tylko jedna. 

Miał obawy przed zapytaniem jej o to wprost, ale jeżeli rzeczywiście jest czarownicą to nie może się powstrzymywać tylko ze względu na niego. Zresztą taka bestia jak on nie zasługuje, na to by ktokolwiek się dla niego poświęcał. 

\- Jesteś czarownicą?

Długo się do tego zbierał, ale w trakcie tamtego śniadania poczuł, że to odpowiedni moment.

Tituba słysząc jego pytanie, przerwała jedzenie i posłała mu jeden ze swoich spokojnych uśmiechów. Znów przekrzywiła głowę co, jak się z czasem nauczył, oznaczało, że nad czymś myśli. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że może się pomylił i ona wcale nie jest czarownicą, a teraz się zastanawia jak pozbyć się takiego szaleńca jak on. Może zamknie go w jednym z tych szpitali, gdzie trzymają szaleńców, a tam...

\- Przestań. Widzę, że myślisz o czymś okropnym. Czy to przeze mnie? Brzydzi cie to, że jestem czarownicą?

Wyglądała na szczerze zaniepokojoną jego opinią i aż poczuł się przez to głupio. Nie pamiętał by ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek przejmował się tym co myśli.

\- Nie. - powiedział cicho. - Nie jesteś zła.

\- Mam taką nadzieję, że nie jestem zła. - przygryzła wargę i kolejny raz przekrzywiła głowę. - Myślę, że teraz mogę ci pokazać czym się zajmuję, miałam mały przestój w pracy, ale to nie problem. Zjedz śniadanie i przyjdź do pokoju gdzie śpisz. 

Ona sama porzuciła swoje śniadanie i od razu poszła do tego pokoju. Nie miał pojęcia co miała zamiar mu pokazać, ale udzieliło mu się jej podekscytowanie i zjadł jak najszybciej by móc do niej dołączyć. 

Pokój całkiem się zmienił. Zniknęło łóżko i świece, które były wokół niego ułożone, na jego miejscu stanął duży stół, założony... różdżkami. Jedyną różdżka jaka widział dokładnie to ta należąca do pana Gravesa, ale widząc je nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. W jednym momencie okazało się, że Tituba jest jeszcze lepsza niż wcześniej myślał. Ona tworzy różdżki!

\- Robisz różdżki? - zapytał dla pewności.

\- Tak. - Tituba, od razu się rozpromieniła. - Pokażę ci. Te kartki – wskazała na kartki , które zauważył zaraz po obudzeniu. - są mi bardzo potrzebne. Większość rzeczy o różdżkach mam w głowie, ale czasem tak się stresuje, że wszystko wylatuje mi z głowi i muszę się nimi wspomagać.

Przyjrzał się im dokładniej i wypisane były na nich przeróżne gatunki drzew, o których nigdy nie słyszał, a zwierzęta, których włosy były tutaj opisane były nawet jeszcze bardziej fantastyczne. Większości z rzeczy na nich napisanych w ogóle nie rozumiał, ale i tak mu się to podobało. 

Przez kolejne kilka godzin Tituba krok po kroku pokazywała mu jak tworzy się różdżkę, tłumaczyła mu wszystko dokładnie i robiła to z widoczną radością. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że coś takiego może sprawić komuś tyle radości, a teraz musi przyznać, że im więcej rzeczy Tituba mu pokazała i wyjaśniła, tym bardziej to wszystko zaczęło mu się to podobać.

Przez następne dni pod okiem Tituby uczył się jak robić różdżki. Jeszcze tamtego dnia wyjaśniła mu, że zorientowała się kim jest, ale nie chciała go stresować, więc nic nie mówiła. Podziękował jej i po raz pierwszy przytulił kogoś. Bał się trochę, ale Tituba odwzajemniła uścisk nawet mocniej niż on.

Widział, że poprawiała go za każdym razem, ale też motywowała go mówiąc mu, że na razie się uczy i ona też na początku sobie nie radziła. Słuchał jej więc i nie zauważył kiedy Tituba przestała go poprawiać. 

Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku.

* * *

Stało się to pięć miesięcy po tym, jak Tituba go znalazła. Bardzo lubił chodzić z nią na zakupy to pobliskiego miasta, choć bliskie było złym słowem, bo droga do niego zajmowała niemalże dwie godziny. Tituba twierdziła, że potrzebuje ciszy do pracy, więc takie odosobnienie jest dla niej wręcz idealne. On sam często czuł się w jej domu nieswojo, bo zbytnio był przyzwyczajony do miejskiego gwaru, który zwiększał się wraz ze przybywaniem automobilów na drogach Nowego Jorku. Nie raz i nie dwa budziły go w nocy obce dźwięki lasu, w których, ku jego przerażeniu, dominowało wycie wilków. Żadnego nigdy nie miał okazji zauważyć choćby kątem oka, ale i tak poważnie się obawiał, że kiedyś może go jakiś zaatakować. Tituba słysząc jego obawy próbowała maskować chichot, co raczej nigdy jej nie wychodziło, ale zawsze potem już o wiele poważniej zapewniała go, że wilki są daleko, a las potrafi nieść ich wycie nawet na wiele kilometrów.

To nie była zresztą jedyna sytuacja, w której jego opiekunka uspakajała jego obawy. Wielokrotnie przepraszał ją za to, że w ogóle się tu znajduje i na pewno nie zasłużyła sobie na ciężar, który musi znosić przez jego obecność. Denerwował ją tymi słowami, ale widząc smutek na jej twarzy milknął, bo któregoś razu przez przypadek dowiedział się dlaczego z taka troską się nim opiekuje. 

Pewnego razu poprosiła go aby przyniósł jej pewien rzadki rdzeń, który trzymała w odosobnieniu od reszty, ponieważ jego magiczna moc była tak duża, że mogła zakłócić a nawet całkiem zniwelować magię innych. Szukanie go we wskazanym miejscu zajęło mu trochę czasu, ale ostatecznie udało mu się go znaleźć. I nie tylko to. W tej samej półce, na jej tyle znalazł zdjęcie, odrobinę pogniecione i nieudolnie prostowane. Było to jedno z czarodziejskich, poruszających się obrazków, które Tituba pokazała mu w gazecie czarodziejów. Przedstawiało ono chłopca, może ośmioletniego, który stał wyprostowany z smutnym uśmiechem. Nie miał pojęcia, że długo się mu przyglądał dopóki nie przyszła po niego Tituba, zniecierpliwiona jego długą nieobecnością. Kiedy zobaczyła co trzyma w dłoniach usiadła obok niego na podłodze i wpatrywała się w nie, mieszanką żalu i złości.

\- To mój starszy brat, miał na imię Abelard. Nie pamiętam go za dobrze, tylko to co opowiadała mi matka, a nie było tego wiele. - z jej twarzy zniknęła złość i pozostał tylko żal. - Był starszy ode mnie o pięć lat. Matka nie dogadywała się z ojcem i ku przerażeniu swojej rodziny zostawiła go. Ona nim gardziła, bo był charłakiem a wyszła za niego dla jego pieniędzy, jednak życie z nim okazało się dla niej zbyt trudne. Była ze mną w ciąży i wierzyła, że z Abelarda nie wyrośnie już nic dobrego, bo zbyt dużo czasu spędził ze swoim ojcem. Nie obchodził jej. - prychnęła, biorąc zdjęcie z moich rąk. - Zniszczyła ojca, sprawiła, że zaczął nienawidzić magię, której mu odmówiono. A mój brat od najmłodszych lat przejawiał swoje zdolności magiczne. Stała się rzecz oczywista w jego sytuacji. - spojrzał an Credenca dokładnie tak samo jak spoglądała na chłopca ze zdjęcia, jej brata. - Został Obskurodzicielem i w przeciwieństwie do ciebie dotrwał jedynie do wieku dziewięciu lat. A to wszystko przez naszych rodziców.

Pamiętał i czuł, że w takiej sytuacji powinien ją pocieszyć, ale jego poczucie winy sprawiło, ze nie potrafił tego zrobić. On żyje już tak długo z tą bestią w sobie, a jej brat zaznał przez to tak krótkiego życia. Nie zasłużył sobie na jej życzliwość.

\- Nie rób takiej miny Credence. Cieszę się, że pomimo tego nadal żyjesz i dajesz sobie radę, nie jestem na ciebie złą, a raczej czuję, że muszę ci pomóc, bo nie miałam okazji pomóc memu bratu. Choć mamy pracę. 

Nigdy później o nim nie wspomniała, przynajmniej nie słowami. 

Myślał o nim również gdy tamtego dnia byli w mieście, nie wiedział czemu, ale rozmyślał nad tym jakby to było gdyby i jego obscurus zabił. Przez to nie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Tituby z kobietą w sklepie z materiałami, gdzie Tituba chciała kupić trochę porządnego materiału na nową sukienkę. Nie wyjaśniła mu dlaczego ubiera się średniowieczna kobieta, ale jej złośliwy błysk w oku w połączeniu z jej imieniem dał mu oczywista odpowiedź.

Zwrócił na nie uwagę dopiero kiedy właścicielka sklepu wspomniała o dwójce nowojorczyków.

\- ...niech sobie pani wyobrazi jaki szok przeżyłam kiedy ci nowojorczycy, kobieta i mężczyzna, przyszyli tu i pytali czy nie mieszka tu gdzieś w pobliżu młody chłopak. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy i jest tu od około pół roku. To nie do pomyślenia, że kobieta pracuje w policji.

Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenie bo doskonale obydwoje wiedzieli, że ten opis pasować może jedynie do niego. Kobieta również by się domyśliła gdyby Tituba nie nałożyła na niego czaru, przez który mugole ignorowali jego obecność, widzieli go i nawet z nim rozmawiali, ale kiedy znikał z ich pola widzenia, znikał też z ich głów, i myśli. 

Czym prędzej wrócili do domu, całkowicie zapominając o zakupach. W grę nie wchodziła żadna pomyłka, nie możliwe żeby był to zbieg okoliczności, oboje to wiedzieli i nie mieli pojęcia co zrobić. Znaleźli go i teraz zapewne znów spróbują go zabić. Myśl, że przestał być bezpieczny w domu Tituby przeraziła go. 

\- Spójrz na mnie Credence. - chwyciła go mocno za ramiona, kiedy stał na środku kuchni wpatrując się w podłogę i panikując w duchu. - Musimy stąd uciekać. Nie martw się ja się tym zajmę.

Mówiła z takim przekonaniem, że nieomal jej uwierzył. Nigdzie nie jest bezpieczny, nie przed samym sobą, nie przed czarodziejami, którzy go ścigają. Samolubnym by było, gdyby naraził ją na kolejne niebezpieczeństwo. Była dla niego taka dobra... 

\- Spakuje najważniejsze rzeczy, a ty tu poczekaj.

Pokiwał tylko głową, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, bo wiedział, że wyczytałby z jego oczu prawdę.

Gdy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami, wybiegł z domu i skierował się wprost do lasu, którego tak bardzo się obawiał. Tituba powiedziała mu kiedyś, że gdyby cały czas kierować się na wschód to można by dotrzeć do Chicago. Zignorował fakt, że gdyby faktycznie chciał tam dotrzeć to musiałby biec w tym kierunku około tygodnia, bez przerwy. Nie oddalił się zbyt daleko gdy zaczął słyszeć krzyk nawołującej go Tituby. Ale jej głos nie był jedynym. Z przerażaniem stwierdził, że w jego kierunku biegną dwie inne osoby. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi, kiedy zbliżyli się wystarczająco i zrozumiał, że dwójka dziwnych nowojorczyków to Tina, ta sama Tina, która mu pomogła, i pan Graves...

Znów to poczuł ten rozdzierający ból, tą wszechogarniającą wściekłość. To było to. Bestia. Oddał się temu uczuciu i zapanowała ciemność.


	2. Chapter 2

Budził się raz po raz, ale po zaledwie kilku sekundach zasypiał ponownie. Nie towarzyszył mu żaden ból, tylko i wyłącznie uczucie pustki, jak gdyby wyszarpano mu cząstkę duszy. Czasem czuł się podobnie po karze od matki, ale tym razem uczucie było o wiele silniejsze. 

W pewnym momencie popadł w stan, kiedy był świadom tego co działo się wokół niego. Czuł na sobie przyjemny ciężar pościeli, w powietrzu unosił się zapach ziół i drewna, który towarzyszył mu od pierwszego dnia w domu Tituby, a co najważniejsze słyszał rozmowy. Większość z nich była bez znaczenia, coś o jego stanie, ale nie każda, jednego razu słyszał ich wszystkich, wyraźniej niż wcześniej.

\- Weźmiemy go ze sobą. - to zdecydowanie był głos Tiny. - Zapewnimy mu bezpieczeństwo... nie znajdą go.

\- Zostanie tutaj, ze mną nic mu nie groziło, dopóki wy tu nie przyszliście. - tak wojowniczy ton mógł należeć tylko do Tituby. 

\- Jeżeli my go znaleźliśmy, on też go znajdzie. Poza tym znamy sposób jak mu pomóc. Nasz przyjaciel oddzieli go od obscurusa. Zasłużył na szansę. 

\- Tutaj jest mu dobrze. 

Sądząc po głosie Tituby, nie pozwoli by ktokolwiek go od niej zabrał, ale nie to go najbardziej poruszyło, a słowa Tiny. Zna kogoś, kto może oddzielić go od bestii, kogoś kto w końcu może mu pomóc, a jeżeli to prawda to będzie chyba najszczęśliwszą osoba na ziemi. Jeżeli jest choć cień szansy, to pójdzie z nimi, nawet z panem Gravesem, który go przecież zdradził, ale jeśli chce mu teraz naprawdę pomóc, to może spróbować mu ponownie zaufać.

Chciał im to powiedzieć, że pójdzie z nimi, ale nie mógł się poruszyć i ponownie zapadł w sen. 

* * *

Znów się obudził, ale tym razem to nie był ten dziwny stan, ani nie zasypiał ponownie po kilku sekundach. Obudził się na dobre. 

Był sam i sądząc po ciemnościach była noc. Tym razem świece wokół jego łóżka były zgaszone. Ucieszył się, że nie był znów ubrany w koszulę nocną Tituby, bo gdyby pan Graves by go w niej zobaczył umarłby ze wstydu. 

Ostrożnie wyszedł z pokoju do kuchni, która była również pusta. Nie chciał nikogo budzić, więc sam przygotował sobie jedzenie i usiadł przy stole wpatrując się w kilka różdżek leżących na nim, o których Tituba musiała zapomnieć, co zdarzało się jej często. W domu było nienaturalnie cicho i w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że oprócz niego nie ma tutaj nikogo. Gdy już skończył jeść, stwierdził, że jest wystarczająco wypoczęty, więc ubrał się i zaczął czytać jakąś książkę. 

Po około pół godziny, usłyszał szczęk kluczy i drzwi się otworzyły, a do środka weszła cała trójka. Szybko wstał, przez co o mało nie wywrócił krzesła i stanął twarzą w twarz z Titubą. 

\- Credence, dobrze się czujesz? - chwyciła go pod brodę i uważnie mu się przyjrzała.

\- Tak, wszystko dobrze. - zapewnił ją cicho.

\- Jeszcze może sprawdzę...

\- Naprawdę dobrze się czuje. - przerwał jej.

Nie wiedział jak się zachować wobec Tiny i pana Gravesa, ale nie musiał się nad tym długo zastanawiać, bo gdy tylko Tituba w końcu go puściła, jej miejsce zajęła Tina mocno go przytulając, czuł się z tym bardzo niezręcznie, ale delikatnie odwzajemnił jej uścisk. Nie chciał być niegrzeczny, kiedy ona była dla niego tak życzliwa.

\- Naprawdę wyglądasz już o wiele lepiej. - w jej głosie słyszał ulgę i sprawiło mu to wielką przyjemność, bo czuł, że ktoś o niego dba.

Jednak nadal nie wiedział jak się zachować przy pany Gravesie, przyglądał mu się uważnie i to sprawiało, że czuł się niewygodnie. Nie wiedział jak się zachować bo to pan Graves zazwyczaj zaczynał rozmowę i w ogóle to on najwięcej mówił.

\- Credence. – Tina zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę. - Ten człowiek, którego znałeś to nie był pan Graves, to był oszust, nazywa się Gellert Grindelawald. Ukradł tożsamość pana Gravesa. To prawdziwy pan Graves. - wskazała na mężczyznę, który wyglądał na zestresowanego. Nie pamiętał żeby pan Graves kiedykolwiek tak wyglądał, przynajmniej pan Graves, którego on znał.

Najchętniej opuściłby ten pokój i odpoczął od tego wszystkiego. Kim musiał być ten cały Grindelwald, skoro zrobił coś tak strasznego? 

\- Dajmy na razie temu spokój. - Tituba przerwała milczenie.

Wszyscy posłuchali słów Tituby, a zwłaszcza Credence, który wrócił do łóżka, ale nie poszedł spać tylko zaczął myśleć nad tym co powiedziała Tina. Okazuje się, że pan Graves to ktoś kompletnie inny, ktoś kogo Credence nie zna i poczuł się winny, że podczas pobytu u Tituby myślał, że pan Graves to zły człowiek. Czasem nawet go nienawidził, a teraz się okazuje, że to był ktoś inny i pan Graves również został oszukany, są w podobnej sytuacji. W tym wypadku pan Graves zasługuje na szanse równie bardzo co on, i on mu ją da. 

* * *

Godzinę po wzejściu słońca, zabrał się za przygotowywanie śniadania. Nie wie gdzie byli nocą, ale zapewne nie mieli okazji nic zjeść, więc przydałoby się im porządne śniadanie. Z powodu wczorajszego zdarzenia ich zapasy nie zostały uzupełnione, więc nie miał zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu jeżeli chodzi o posiłek. Postarał się jednak najbardziej jak potrafił i przygotował jedzenie, które uznał za wyjątkowo smaczne. 

Poszedł obudzić Titubę, która najczęściej wstawała skoro świt, ale po wczorajszym dniu musi być wyjątkowo zmęczona. 

\- Credence. - przywitała się z nim kiedy tylko się obudziła. - Czuć, że zrobiłeś śniadanie, obudzę naszych gości.

Podziękował jej skinieniem głowy i wrócił do kuchni żeby rozłożyć wszystko na stole.

Po chwili wszyscy weszli do środka, i usiedli przy stole. Tina wyglądała na dość zaskoczoną tym śniadaniem, za to pan Graves nie dał po sobie nic znać. Śniadanie przebiegło w ciszy, ale nie dało się zignorować Tituby, która bardziej niż jedzeniem zajęta była wodzeniem wzrokiem pomiędzy każdym z kolei. Widocznie powstrzymywała się przed powiedzeniem czegoś ważnego. Credence nie lubił gdy tak wyglądała, więc postanowił ją zachęcić. 

\- Stało się coś, Tituba?

\- No tak. - złożyła ręce i spojrzała na niego poważnie. - Oni wiedzą jak ci pomóc, znają kogoś kto może... pomóc ci z obscurusem. Pójdziesz z nimi, na jakiś czas jeżeli tylko chcesz. 

Widział w jej spojrzeniu, że chce żeby powiedział nie i zrobiłby to gdyby nie oznaczałoby to, że straci swoja szansę na pozbycie się tej bestii. Poczuł, że w końcu musi być samolubny. 

\- Pójdę. - nie powiedział tego do Tiny i pana Gravesa, ale do Tituby, która choć wyglądała na smutną to i tak się uśmiechnęła.

\- To dobrze. - powiedziała Tina i również posłała mu uśmiech.

\- Spakuj się. - powiedziała Tituba – Im szybciej wyruszycie tym lepiej dla ciebie.

Zrobił tak jak mu powiedziała, ale nie potrafił przeoczyć tego jak smutno wyglądała. Po tym co stało się z jej bratem zaczynał rozumieć jej potrzebę opieki nad nim, ale teraz dostał najprawdopodobniej jedyna szansę na normalne życie, jeżeli naprawdę jest mu ktoś w stanie pomóc, pozbyć się tej bestii to zgodzi się na wszystko. Zresztą dla Tituby to też będzie bezpieczniej jeżeli nie będzie miała przy sobie zagrożenia mogącego wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Zasługuje na chwile wytchnienia. 

Pomimo swojego prawie pół rocznego pobytu tutaj, jak twierdziła Tituba, nie miał zbyt wielu rzeczy, chociaż dla niego to i tak to co miał dzięki niej jest małą fortuną. Nigdy nie miał aż tylu ubrań. Miał nawet własną różdżkę, którą zrobił z pomocą swojej przyjaciółki, ale z niej nie korzystał, bo za bardzo obawiał się magi po tym co wydarzyła się w metrze. W jednym matka miała racje, magia potrafi być straszna i krzywdzić. 

Gdy już zapełnił niewielki plecak, wrócił do kuchni, gdzie dwójka czarodziejów czekała już na niego, również przygotowana do podróży. W nagłym odruchu uścisnął Titubę, podziękował jej na ucho i podszedł do Tiny, która wyciągała do niego rękę. Gdy to zrobił, widok kuchni mignął mu jedynie przed oczami i ogarnęło go znajome uczucie wirowania. 

* * *

Nie pamiętał tego z tamtej nocy. Raz był w jednym miejscu a zaraz w drugim. Tina wyjaśniła mu, że to aportacja, bardzo rzadko się zdarza żeby ktoś wykonał ją przez przypadek, ale on jest zdecydowanym wyjątkiem, chyba we wszystkim. Tak właśnie myśli o nim Tina. Że jest wyjątkowy, nie dziwny.

To był jej dom, mieszka razem z siostrą Queenie, która była jeszcze milsza niż Tina, co wydawało mu się wręcz nieprawdopodobne. Jednym minusem było to, że mogła czytać myśli innych ludzi, ale zapewniła, że stara się nie czytać cudzych myśli bez pozwolenia. Nie za bardzo go to uspokoiło bo Tina miała bardzo kwaśną minę gdy jej siostra to mówiła, więc najprawdopodobniej nie była to do końca prawda. Cóż, najważniejsze, że starała się żeby poczuł się lepiej, a to już dużo.

Gdy tylko siostry pomogły mu się zadomowić u nich wyjaśniły mu, że pomoże mu ich przyjaciel Newt Scamander, który zna sposób żeby oddzielić go od obscurusa. Wysłuchał ich uważnie i podziękował za to, że chcą mu pomóc, choć wcale sobie na to nie zasłużył. Obydwie posłały mu smutne uśmiechy i zaproponowały żeby poczytał zanim ich przyjaciel dotrze. 

Przyjął tę propozycję z chęcią, bo bardzo lubił czytać książki o magii, ale nie potrafił się skupić na samej książce, bo przez cały czas myślał o panu Gravesie, który pożegnał się z nimi zaraz po tym jak aportowali się na obrzeża Nowego Jorku. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowanego, co zaniepokoiło Credenca i nie uszło uwadze Tiny, która zapewniła go, że wszystko jest w porządku i pan Graves czuje się dobrze. Był wyjątkowo zdziwiony gdy Tina powiedziała o nim Percival, nie pan Graves. Pierwszy raz słyszał gdy ktoś zwrócił się do niego, jego imieniem, nie wyobrażał sobie wcześniej by istniał ktoś, kto potrafił tak swobodnie wyrażać się o kimś tak imponującym jak pan Graves. Wiedział, że to nie ten sam człowiek, którego poznał wiele miesięcy temu, ale siła płynąca od tego człowieka w ogóle się nie zmieniła, kimkolwiek by nie był.

W końcu przypomniał sobie o darze Queenie, więc w końcu zabrał się za czytanie i starał się nie myśleć o niczym. 

* * *

Obudził się czując nieprzyjemne kłucie w ramieniu. Była to książką, musiał zasnąć podczas czytani. Gdy już się dostatecznie wybudził, zobaczył Tinę siedzącą nad jakimiś papierami. Już miał ją przepraszać, że zasnął, ale ona widząc jego zmieszanie powstrzymała go przed czymkolwiek gestem dłoni.

\- Nie masz się czym przejmować, ten kolejny wypadek z obscurusem musiał cię bardzo zmęczyć.

Pokiwał głową i odłożył książkę na stół, szczęśliwy, że nie zagiął żadnej ze stron. Nigdzie nie widział Tiny, ale ta na pewno była zajęta czymś ważnym. 

\- Czy były już jakieś wieści od pana Scamandera?

Naprawdę nie chciał jej przeszkadzać, ale większe niż poczucie winy było jego zdenerwowanie tym co ma się wydarzyć. Właściwie nie wytłumaczyli mu jak ma wyglądać samo „oddzielenie” bo to jak na razie wiedział tylko pan Scamander.

\- Przysłał sowę. Będzie w mieście za dwie godziny. Napisał, że chce to zrobić zaraz po przyjeździe, więc mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. - mówiła spokojnie, ale wyglądała na zdenerwowaną co i jemu się udzieliło i sprawiło, że zaczął bać się jeszcze bardziej. - Nie musisz się bać, Newt obiecał, że ci pomoże i tak będzie. Jeszcze dziś będziesz tylko ty, żadnego obscurusa. 

Wierzył jej, naprawdę wierzył, ale to nie sprawiło, że zaczął się bać mniej. Dodatkowo zaczął czuć się jak niewdzięcznik, bo nie wie w jaki sposób mógłby się im odwdzięczyć za tą pomoc. Z Tituba było łatwiej, bo zaczął z nią pracować, za to tutaj, nie ma żadnego pomysłu co powinien zrobić. Może tak jak Tituba znajdą mu zajęcie, którym będzie mógł się odwdzięczyć.

Nagle w kuchni usłyszał trzask, a zaraz potem śpiewny głos Queenie.

\- Kochani, zobaczcie kogo przyprowadziłam.

U boku blondynki stał mężczyzna, trochę niższy od niej przez co wyglądali razem zabawnie. Na dodatek był wyraźnie speszony tym, iż Queenie stoi niemalże przytulona do niego. Rozumiał go, bo w jego sytuacji czułby się identycznie.

\- To jej chłopak, Jacob. - wyjaśniła Tina, ruchem ręki chowając dokumenty do szafki.

\- Nie chłopak Tina, tylko ukochany. - poprawiła ją Queenie i pocałował mężczyznę w policzek przez co się zarumienił. - Mój pączuś jest głodny i Credence pewnie też, więc ugotuje coś dobrego dla nas. 

Gdy tylko Queenie zniknęła w kuchni, Jacob przywitał się z Credencem uściskiem dłoni i usiadł na kanapie obok Tiny, która była rozbawiona jego zakłopotaniem.

\- Więc ty też jesteś czarodziejem? - zapytał mężczyzna.

\- Jacob jest nie magiem . - wyjaśniła mu po raz kolejny Tina.

Ucieszył się, że nie jest tutaj jedyna osobą, która nie zna się na czarodziejskim świecie. Tituba dużo mu wyjaśniła, ale nadal miał poważne braki co dożycia czarodziejów. Będzie mu teraz raźniej. 

Queenie okazała się genialna kucharką, ale deser zaserwował Jacob, który jak się okazało ma piekarnię, którą zresztą otworzył dzięki pomocy pana Scamandera. 

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy minęły dwie godziny i do mieszkania sióstr aportował się pan Scamander.. Był równie wysoki co on, rudowłosy i przede wszystkim bardzo miły, zwłaszcza dla Tiny, która w jego obecności stała się dziwnie rozkojarzona. 

Zanim mężczyzna miał okazję cokolwiek powiedzieć Queenie stwierdziła, że zanim coś zrobią pan Scamander powinien również zjeść. Skończyło się tak jak chciała blondynka i czekali na pana Scamandera, który nie potrafił się jej sprzeciwić i grzecznie jadł co dostał na talerzu. 

\- Znalazłem idealne miejsce. - oznajmił pan Scamander gdy tylko Queenie uznała, że wygląda na odpowiednio najedzonego. - Idziemy?

Pytanie było skierowane do Credenca, więc energicznie pokiwał głowa na zgodę, ale nie odezwał się bo nie ufał swemu głosowi. Tina chwyciła go pod ramię i poczuł znajome wirowanie. 

* * *

Wylądowali na polanie, ale nie przyglądał się jej zbytnio, bo jego uwaga była skupiona na panu Scamanderze, który poprosił go żeby stanął na środku polany i uspokoił się. Zrobił tak jak prosił go mężczyzna, a przynajmniej się starał. 

Cała trójka czarodziejów wyciągnęła różdżki, a Jacob stanął za Queenie, która tak jak każdy z nich posłała mu uśmiech.

Kilka sekund po tym jak pan Scamander zaczął rzucać czar, przed oczami Credenca zapadła ciemność. 

* * *

Obudził się gwałtownie, strącając przy tym kołdrę z łóżka i o mało samemu nie spadając z niego. Za oknem było ciemno, nie licząc latarni. W domu sióstr Goldstain panowała cisza, jedyną rzeczą, która ją zakłócała było tykanie zegara. 

Spróbował wstać z łóżka, ale upadł na nie z łomotem kiedy poczuł rozdzierający ból w plecach, nie potrafił powstrzymać krzyku, który obudził by i trupa. W tym samym momencie usłyszał hałas w pokoju obok, a z niego wyszła Tina, wyraźnie zmęczona z rozczochranymi włosami. Gdy zauważyła, że Credence nie śpi i się jej przygląda ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy podbiegła do niego i uklękła przy łóżku.

\- Credence wszystko w porządku?

Nie potrafił wydusić z siebie ani słowa tylko pokręcił głową żeby zaprzeczyć. Nic nie było w porządku, ten ból nie mógł się równać z tym co robiła mu matka, to było wiele gorsze.

Tina widząc jego rękę skierowaną w stronę pleców, głęboka westchnęła i powoli pomogła mu usiąść na łóżku. Wyszła na chwilę z pokoju i wrócił z dziwnym parującym płynem. Wypił wszystko co Tina podała mu w szklance próbując nie myśleć o gorzkim smaku. 

\- To uśmierzy ból. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że rana musi zagoić się sama. Nie chcieliśmy ingerować z magią, bo nie wiemy jak by zareagowało twoje ciało na połączenie magi ludzi i obscurusa.

\- Czy... - powiedział drżącym głosem. - Czy jego już nie ma?

\- Tak, nie ma go. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, głaszcząc go po policzku. - Udało się, choć było o wiele trudniej niż sobie wyobrażałam. - roześmiała się cicho. - Teraz wszystko będzie dobrze, gdy nie ma obscurusa nikt nie uzna cię za zagrożenie. 

Po jego ciele rozeszła się fala ulgi, przestał myśleć o bólu. To było to, nareszcie koniec, bestia go opuściła. A raczej pan Scamander ją wyciągnął. Jak on odwdzięczy się temu człowiekowi, za tą wielką pomoc, za uczucie ulgi, którego nie doznał od czasu gdy zorientował się, że jest tą bestią. Był nareszcie wolny, tylko on i nic więcej, już nie jest potworem. 

\- Śpij Credence. - powiedziała Tina z radością przyglądając się uśmiechowi rosnącemu na twarzy Credenca. Ten chłopiec wycierpiał tak wiele, a teraz na jego twarzy maluje się wielka ulga. Jak mogłaby nie być dla niego szczęśliwa?

\- Dobrze. - położył się jak najostrożniej. - Dziękuje.- powiedział zanim zdążyła zamknąć drzwi i odpłynął.

* * *

Rano przywitała go twarz Queenie, która przygotowała mu śniadanie do łóżka i kategorycznie zabroniła mu z niego wstawać. Kazała mu wypoczywać, a zanim odeszła pocałowała go w czoło i wyszła chichocząc widząc jego zakłopotanie i rumieniec wspinający się po jego twarzy. 

Przez cały dzień wylegiwał się w łóżku, co chwila zapadając w krótkie drzemki. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak błogo i nawet ból w plecach nie potrafił zepsuć mu tego uczucia. 

Tina wyjaśniła mu, że stało się to podczas gdy obscurus opuszczał jego ciało. To była jego droga na zewnątrz, przyznała, że wyglądało to strasznie i była przekonana, że tego nie przeżył, ale na szczęście okazało się, że sobie poradził i czym prędzej aportowali się z nim do ich domu. Opatrzył go pan Scamander, który po doświadczeniach ze zwierzętami całkiem dobrze radził sobie ze wszelkimi obrażeniami. Kiedy zapytał gdzie on jest, musi mu przecież podziękować, powiedziała, że zajmuje się obscurusem i wyraźnie nie chciała kontynuować tego tematu. Już u Tituby zrozumiał, że temat obscurusów, jest dla czarodziejów tematem tabu.

Następne dni wyglądały niemal identycznie. Jedyna zmianą było pojawienie się pana Scamander, któremu podziękował i który kazała mówić mu po imieniu co było dla Credneca trudniejsze niż się spodziewał, nie potrafił być tak bezpośredni w stosunku osób, które głęboko podziwiał, Tituba była jedynym wyjątkiem, a siostry Goldstain stały się siostrami dla niego, a do sióstr nie będzie przecież mówił przez pani. 

Bardzo mu się tu podobało, ale czasem ogarniało go ogromne poczucie winy, Tituba siedziała w domu sama. On miał wokół siebie miłych ludzi, za to ona musiała powrócić do samotności po tym jak spędził z nią prawie pół roku. Wiedział, że jak tylko wydobrzeje będzie musiał do niej wrócić i nie ważne jak dobrze zaczął się tu czuć, Titub anie zasługuje na takie traktowanie. Oni wszyscy mają kogoś, więc i ona będzie miała kogoś. Jego.

Prawie dwa tygodnie później uznał, że już czas wracać. Do Queenie jak co dzień na kolację przyszedł Jacob, oczywiście przyniósł ze sobą trochę wypieków, tych w kształcie zwierząt pana Scamandera. Było miło i pysznie jak zawsze, i szczerze żałował, że musi ich już opuścić. 

Gdy skończyli jeść Credence w końcu zebrał się na odwagę by powiadomić ich o swoich planach. 

\- Um, ja... - nie miał pojęcia jak się do tego zabrać. - Bo chciałbym powiedzieć, że muszę już wracać.

Przy stole zapadła cisza. Wszyscy skierowali spojrzenia na niego i każdy z nich był równie mocno zaskoczony. 

\- Gdzie wracać Credence? - zapytała Tina.

\- O mój Boże, czemu mu nie powiedziałaś od razu? - Queenie była zła na siostrę czego jeszcze nie był świadkiem, zawsze dobrze się dogadywały, nie licząc tego gdy Tina denerwowała się na nią za zbytnie wykorzystywanie jej umiejętności.

\- O czym, znowu... - zaczęła starsza z sióstr, ale nagle przerwała i na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas. - Myślałam, że o tym nie pomyśli.

\- Jak mogłaś tak głupio postąpić to było dla niego. - Queenie była naprawdę zła na swoja siostrę i przez moment, Credencowi wydawało się, że usłyszał szczęk szkła. 

\- Od początku wydała mi się dziwna i naprawdę myślałam, że Credence o niej zapomniał. 

\- O co chodzi? - Credence w końcu wtrącił się do rozmowy, błądząc wzrokiem po siostrach. 

Tina głęboko westchnęła i potarła czoło dłonią. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, a cała radość, która była widoczna gdy słuchała żartów Jacoba, zniknęła. 

\- Tego samego dnia, gdy wyciągnęliśmy z ciebie obscurusa, napisałam do Tituby żeby ją o tym powiadomić. Wiadomość od niej przyszła rano, napisała, że cieszy się z tego powodu i kazała ci przekazać życzenia, i powiedziała też, że nie chce żebyś wracał i najlepiej będzie jeżeli zostaniesz z nami.

Tym razem cisza była wyjątkowo znacząca. Siostry wyglądały na przygnębione, Jacob jak często z nim bywało nie wiedział co się dzieje, a Credence nie mógł pojąć jak Tituba mogła napisać coś takiego, że już go nie chce. On się zamartwiał tym, że jest samotna, a ona napisała żeby do niej nie wracał. Poczuł, że jest bliski płaczu, a nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek oglądał go w takim stanie, więc szybko uciekł do swojego pokoju i starał się nie rozszlochać. 

Było im tak dobrze. Nauczyła go wszystkiego co potrafiła, pomagała mu bezinteresownie i podzieliła się z nim nawet historią jej brata. Gdy tylko o tym sobie przypomniał, coś przyszło mu do głowy. Szybko się domyślił, gdy był u niej i usłyszał już historię, że pomaga mu przede wszystkim ze względu na swojego brata. A skoro teraz nie mia już w sobie obscurusa to najwyraźniej nie czuje już takiej potrzeby opieki nad nim i przestał ją obchodzić. Zrobiła to samo co ten zły czarodziej, zdradziła go a on jej ufał. 

Zapomniał o swoich wcześniejszych staraniach i zaczął płakać mocno, i tak rozpaczliwie jak nigdy wcześniej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wydaje mi się, że ten rozdział wyszedł trochę dziwnie, ale jest tam wszystko co napisane zostać musiało i napisać chciałam.


	3. Chapter 3

Następnego dnia nie mógł spojrzeć w oczy żadnej z sióstr, a zwłaszcza Tinie, która pozwoliła mu martwic się tak długo, by na końcu okazało się, że już przestał obchodzić Titubę. 

Nudząc się popołudniu przypomniał sobie jak Tituba opowiedziała mu historie kryształów, które zawsze nosi wplecione w warkocz. Jest raczej mniej znanym wytwórcą różdżek, ale ci którzy ją znają wiedzą, że korzysta z raczej mało powszechnych materiałów, a chodziło głównie o rdzeń. Czasem zdarzało się, że inni wytwórcy odsyłali małych czarodziejów, gdy nie mogli znaleźć, dopasować różdżki. W tamtym przypadku było tak samo, ale to nie było byle jakie dziecko, tylko hinduska księżniczka. Należała do największej rodziny czarodziejów, więc jej problem ze znalezieniem różdżki był dość dużą sprawą. Różdżkę dopasowała oczywiście u niej, choć było to ciężkie. Oprócz zwyczajowej zapłaty król chciał się odwdzięczyć dodatkowo, ale Tituba nie chciała się zgodzić. W końcu księżniczka wypięła ze swoich włosów srebrny łańcuszek z diamentami i poprosiła ją by go zatrzymała. Podobno była bardzo przekonująca. 

Wyglądała wtedy na wyjątkowo dumną z siebie i z czułością głaskała pojedyncze diamenty. Może jej duma wtedy nie wynikała z tego, że komuś naprawdę pomogła a raczej z samego faktu posiadania takiej ozdoby, w końcu była bardzo dobrze widoczna na jej ciemnych włosach. Nie wiedział kiedy zaczął doszukiwać się w Titubie złych cech, których mógł nie zauważyć, bo może zawsze była fałszywa i go oszukiwała a on naiwnie tego nie zauważył i przez cały pobyt u niej robił z siebie głupca. 

Tak bardzo cieszył się, że Queenie nie ma w domu bo od razu odczytałaby jego myśli i próbowałaby go pocieszyć, a tego nie może zrobić nikt. Pomogłyby przeprosiny od Tituby, ale to na pewno się nie zdarzy. Bywa czasem naiwny, ale nie jest kompletnie głupi i potrafi zrozumieć gdy jest niechciany. Przyjął to do siebie i nawet częściowo zrozumiał co nią powodowało, ale to nie zmniejszyło bólu i żalu, a zwłaszcza tęsknoty, bo tak bardzo polubił Titubę, że czuł się przy niej jakby znali się całe życie, i był świadom, że to ona mu pomogła wyjść z mroku bestii, który, zdawało się, chciał go całkiem pochłonąć. Zawsze będzie jej za to wdzięczny i zawsze będzie pragnął wyrazić tą wdzięczność, więc jeśli pojawi się choć najmniejsza szansa na to, on się pojawi, nie ważne, że niechciany.

Podskoczył, gdy poczuł ruch w rękawie, ale szybko się uspokoił kiedy zorientował się, że musi to być nieśmiałek, którego dostał od pana Scamandera. Ogólnie lubiły one towarzystwo innych osobników swojego gatunku, ale ten podobnie jak Pickett pana Scamandera lubił towarzystwo ludzi. Credence z chęcią wziął go po opiekę, pilnowanie go nie było trudne, a przynajmniej miał towarzystwo gdy siostry wychodziły do pracy. 

Jak zwykle wspiął mu się na głowę, zazwyczaj zakopywał się w jego włosach tak aby nikt nie był w stanie go zobaczyć, ale gdy są sami siedzi mu na czubku głowy, co zawsze go bawi bo wie jak komicznie musi wyglądać z nieśmiałkiem na głowie. Pickett zachowuje się przynajmniej przyzwoicie i siedzi w kieszeni, za to Toby oprócz siedzenia mu we włosach wędruje po każdym zakamarku i ciągle musi wyciągać go z koszuli, czym zawsze wywołuje ogólne rozbawienie. 

Zagryzł wargę gdy pomyślał jak muszą czuć się siostry w całej tej sytuacji. Queenie pomimo swoich umiejętności nie zorientowała się, że jej siostra nic mu nie powiedziała, a Tina najwyraźniej starała się go chronić, trzeba przyznać, że w raczej nieudolny sposób. Nadal był na nią zły, ale to mijało i postanowił sobie, że przestanie się na nią boczyć i gdy wróci z pracy normalnie się z nią powita. 

Queenie była niewątpliwie bardzo dobą kucharką, ale gdy były w pracy zawsze gotował dla nich obiad. Długo doszukiwał się czegokolwiek co mógłby robić w domu jako wyraz wdzięczności. Ostatecznie zgodziły się na gotowanie, a przede wszystkim kazały zająć mu się nauką z książek, które miały w domu. Jego szansa na pójście do szkoły magii przepadła, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że nie mógł być czarodziejem takim jak inni. Nie patrzył już na swoją różdżkę ze strachem, ale za każdym razem gdy zatrzymał na niej swoje spojrzenie znajdywał w sobie motywacje by uczyć się ciężej i móc tak jak inni czarodzieje korzystać z magii za pomocą różdżki. 

Półtorej godziny później do domu przyszła Queenie, której praca nie była tak wymagająca jak Tiny, więc wracała swobodnie nie przejmując się nadgodzinami. Wyglądała na zachwyconą gdy Credence przywitał ją lekkim uśmiechem i chciała go nawet w odruchu poczochrać po włosach, ale w ostatnim momencie przypomniała sonie o Tobym, który wydał cichy pisk.

Wyjątkowo wcześnie, bo zaledwie pół godziny po siostrze, do domu, wróciła też Tina, która cały czas miała wypisane na twarzy poczucie winy, ale zareagowała identycznie jak siostra gdy zobaczyła wyraz twarzy Credenca. 

Późnym wieczorem, kiedy Queenie była jeszcze u Jacoba, Tina usiadła przy nim na kanapie gdzie czytał książkę i przybrała minę, która mogła oznaczać tylko i wyłącznie, że chce z nim o czymś porozmawiać. 

\- Wiesz, pani prezydent nadal jest przekonana, że nie żyjesz. W końcu jednak zorientują się, że to nie prawda i jesteś tutaj. Najrozsądniej będzie jeżeli sami jej o tobie powiemy i to jak najszybciej, rozumiesz?

Pokiwał głową, bo nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się przeciwko temu buntować, bo zaznał już wiele życzliwości z jej strony i nie chciał narażać jej na żadne kłopoty. 

\- Cieszę się. - powiedziała unikając jego spojrzenia i wbijając je w Tobiego, który wspinał się po jego ramieniu. - Nie mogę zagwarantować cie niczego. To że usunęliśmy z ciebie obscurusa może nie przekonać prezydent, że jesteś niebezpieczny i może nawet zamknąć się w celi.

Zadrżał na myśl o tym, że mógłby wylądować w jakimś ciemnym i zimnym miejscu, przez co przypomniał sobie jego pokój w kościele, który zapewne nie różnił się zbytnio od takiej celi. 

\- To w porządku, i tak dużo mi pomogliście. - powiedział cicho.

\- Zrobię wszystko by tego uniknąć, chce żebyś po spotkaniu z panią prezydent normalnie wrócił ze mną do domu. Postaram się o to. - wyglądała na zdesperowaną aby uwierzył w jej słowa, a nie musiała tego robić bo wiedział, że ona by go nie okłamała. Udowodniła mu to wiele razy.

\- Wierzę ci. - powiedział głośno i wyraźnie tak aby nie miała wątpliwości co do jego słów.

W jej oczach zobaczył błysk łez, a sekundę później otoczyły go je ciepłe ramiona i owocowy zapach jej szamponu, który zawsze sprawiał, że głodniał.

\- Chodźmy do kuchni. - zaproponował gdy już wypuściła go z uścisku. - Widziałem, że zostało jeszcze trochę ciasta z wczoraj. 

Zrobili tak jak powiedział, ale najbardziej był jej wdzięczny za to, że nie wspomniała już ani słowem o Titubie.

* * *

Rankiem ubrał się w swój najlepszy garnitur, a Queenie uparła się, że uczesze jego włosy, który najczęściej kręciły się wokół całej jego głowy tworząc ukochane przez Tobiego gniazdko. Zaczesała je trochę by nie wyglądały nie porządnie i widząc swoje odbicie uznał, że nigdy jeszcze nie wyglądał tak dobrze. Queenie od razu zgodziła się z jego myślami i złożyła mu na policzkach całusa przez co nabrał rumieńca, po czym stwierdziła, że tak wygląda jeszcze lepiej.

Był przekonany, że domy czarodziejów były miejscami niezwykłymi, ale kiedy zobaczył siedzibę MACUSA nie potrafił wyjść z zachwytu. Wszystko tam krzyczało: o to magia, jesteśmy czarodziejami, to centrum magicznego świata czarodziejów. Doszedł też do wniosku, że czarodzieje zmierzający we wszystkich kierunkach, nie różnili się w ogóle od nie-czarów śpieszących po ulicach Nowego Jorku. Próbował nie gapić się na skrzata w windzie, ale było to dla niego zadaniem niewykonalnym, a za swoją bezczelność skrzat obrzucił go tak nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, że przeszły go ciarki i wyskoczył z windy jako pierwszy. 

Stojąc przed wejściem do sali, w której znajdowała się pani prezydent Credence się zawahał. Dopiero teraz dokładnie poczuł, że nie ma ochoty spotykać się z ta kobietą, ale chodzi o dziewczyny... Poczuł jak Tina ścisnęła go za ramię i posłała mu pocieszający uśmiech. 

\- Nie przejmuj się nie będziesz się musiał za bardzo tłumaczyć, wysłałam sowę, musiała tu dotrzeć trochę ponad pięć minut temu, tak aby pani prezydent wiedziała o wszystkim za nim przyjdziemy i żeby nie zdążyła zdecydować, że pośle po nas aurorów.

Westchnął z ulgą. Tina była taka przemyślna, zawsze planowała do przodu. 

Pozwolił jej iść przodem, idąc za nią niezbyt dokładnie zobaczył czarnoskórą kobietę, w dziwnej jakby koronie na głowie, była ubrana bardzo elegancko. Nie przywiązał zbytniej uwagi do czarodziejów, którzy siedzieli po jej prawej i lewej stronie, bo jego uwagę przykuwał tron. A może bardziej, ozdobny fotel? Trudno było stwierdzić. 

\- Tina, szybko przybyłaś. - powiedziała kobieta z uśmiechem na twarzy, ale sądząc po jej tonie nie była zbyt zadowolona.

\- Tak jak napisałam w liście. - na twarzy Tiny nie było choćby śladu uśmiechu i brzmiała bardzo wojowniczo. 

\- Dobrze pomyślane. Uprzedzić przed samym przybyciem, abym nie zdążyła w żaden sposób zareagować. - wolnym krokiem zaczęła zbliżać się w ich stronę, nie odrywając choćby na chwile swojego spojrzenia od niego. - To on. Rzeczywiście, obscurus powinien już dawno go zabić, a tu proszę stoi tutaj i wygląda naprawdę dobrze. 

Zatrzymała się przed nim i bez wahania podniosła dłoń, chcąc najwyraźniej dotknąć go w policzek. Credence widząc ten ruch gwałtownie się cofnął, bo pomimo że nie reagował już tak nienaturalnie na czyjś dotyk, to nie chciał by ktokolwiek obcy zbliżał się do niego nazbyt blisko. 

Przez chwilę na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas, ale cofnęła się o krok i skupiła uwagę na Tinie, która wyglądała na zdenerwowana tą sytuacją. 

\- Twierdzisz, że... usunęliście obscurusa, ale jaką mogę mieć pewność? - jak dla Credenca w ogóle nie wyglądała jakby chciała zrobić dla niego cokolwiek dobrego, jak na razie w całkiem delikatny sposób kpiła z Tiny, a teraz segregowała, że ja okłamała.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że mam dowód pani prezydent. - na twarzy Tiny pojawił się nieszczery uśmiech.

Ściągnęła z ramienia torebkę i otworzoną postawiła na ziemi. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i krótko machnęła nią w stronę torebki. Powoli zaczęła wypływać z niej czarna masa i Credence doskonale wiedział co to jest. Nie pytał się co zrobili z obscurusem jak ich oddzieli bo nie chciał o tym w ogóle wspominać, ale teraz się dowiedział. Zatrzymali go jak jedno ze stworzeń pana Scamandera. Ponownie odsunął się o kilka kroków i starał się nie patrzeć na czarna szamoczącą się masę, która imponowała swoją wielkością. To było ogromne, nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak coś takiego mogło się w nim zmieścić. 

Zwrócił w końcu uwagę na prezydent, która potknęła cofając się, zaskoczona tym co działo się przed nią. Jej oczy były szeroko otworzone, ale szybko zamieniły się w szparki, gdy spojrzała ze złością na Tinę. 

\- Przyniosłaś tą istotę tutaj, jak śmiałaś?! Oszalałaś?! - krzyczała i wyciągnęła różdżkę kierując ją w stronę Tiny, która nie wyglądała na choćby trochę poruszoną.

\- Ten obscurus jest całkowicie niegroźny. Bez żywiciela nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia, więc proszę schować różdżkę, bo to z tego powodu ją pani wyciągnęła. - zapytała przekrzywiając głowę.

Prezydent zacisnął żeby i schowała różdżkę. Zamknęła oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Po kilku sekundach głośno westchnęła i zwróciła się do czarodziejów, którzy przyglądali się temu w wszystkiemu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. 

\- Weźcie to i porządnie zabezpieczcie. Nie masz chyba nic przeciwko? - zwróciła się do Tiny i teraz wyglądała już bardzo profesjonalnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - skinieniem różdżki przekazał obscurusa czarodziejowi, który pomimo widocznego strachu wyglądał najpewniej z nich wszystkich. Ciągnąc za sobą czarną masę zniknął w bocznych drzwiach.

Prezydent znowu przyglądała mu się bardzo uważnie i widział w jej oczach jeszcze większe zaciekawienie niż poprzednio.

\- Czy to wszystko? - widząc pytające spojrzenie Tiny, rozwinęła. - Czy jest jeszcze coś niezwykłego w nim, coś czego powinniśmy się obawiać?

\- Nie. - powiedziała z mocą Tina. - Wszystko z nim w porządku, jedynym problemem był obscurus.

\- No, cóż... - zaczęła prezydent, ale przerwało jej czyjeś wejście. 

Pan Graves. To on. Wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż ostatnim razem gdy go widział. Wyglądał nienagannie i przede wszystkim bardzo przystojnie. Przypomniał sobie dotyk mężczyzny na jego policzkach, choć wiedział, że to nie była pan Graves a Grindelwald, i tak na jego twarz wstąpił rumieniec. 

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego nie mniej zaskoczony i po stanowczo zbyt długo zatrzymanym na nim spojrzeniu, zwrócił je w kierunku pani Prezydent, która przyglądała się im z uniesioną brwią. 

\- Pan Graves, wspaniale, że się pojawiłeś, właśnie chciałam by ktoś odstawił Credenca do celi.

Zmroziło go na te słowa. Tina uprzedziła go, że może do tego dojść, ale gdy w końcu usłyszał te słowa, stało się to dla niego niespodziewanym ciosem. Wiedział, że po tym to zrobił zasłużył na karę, ale tak bardzo nie chciał żeby to potoczyło się w tym właśnie kierunku. Był przerażony i poczuł, że trzęsą się mu dłonie.

\- Panie Graves! - Tina zwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny, który spoglądał na prezydent z wyrazem, który przywodził Credencowi na myśl tylko i wyłącznie złość, ale czemu ktoś taki jak pan Graves miałby się nim przejmować? Mordercą. Zadrżał jeszcze bardziej na tą myśl i skulił się, tak jak pod spojrzeniem matki. - Właśnie przekazałam pani prezydent obscurusa, którego udało nam się oddalić od Credenca, nie ma już żadnego zagrożenia.

\- Jeżeli to co mówi Tina jest prawdą, to niby czemu miałby trafić do celi? 

Mówił cicho, ale był doskonale słyszalny, a sam Credence poczuł ulgę słysząc ten głos. Grindelwald był dobry w udawaniu pana Gravesa, ale ten głos była w nim jakaś różnica, coś czego najwyraźniej nie udało się skopiować Grindelwaldowi. Jak mogli tego nie zauważyć?

\- Pragnę ci przypomnieć o tych martwych nie-czarach. - głos prezydent mógłby ciąć papier i Credence pomyślał, że to musiał być jeden z powodów, dla których została prezydentem.

\- To nie Credence, a obscurus zabił tych mugoli, on tego nie kontrolował.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w scenę, która się przed nim odgrywała. Pan Graves go bronił. Przeciwstawiał się swojemu szefowi i głównemu przedstawicielowi ich władzy, aby pomóc jemu. To chyba mu się śni.

\- Może i nie, ale jaką mamy pewność, że jest stabilny? - zapytała prezydent.

\- Taką – wycedziła przez zęby Tina. - że mieszka ze mną i moją siostrą od kilku tygodni i nic złego się nie stało. 

Kobieta milczała, kładąc swoje spojrzenie raz na Tinie, raz na panu Gravesie. Oboje wyglądali na zdeterminowanych aby nie pozwolić na jego zamknięcie. Nie wiedział co byli w stanie zrobić aby do tego nie dopuścić, ale podejrzewał, że użyliby wszystkich dostępnych środków, a to nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla nich. 

Dobrze. - powiedział w końcu i powróciła na swoje siedzisko. - Niech idzie, ale jeżeli coś się stanie odpowiedzialność spadnie na waszą dwójkę i nie będzie pobłażania.

\- Dziękujemy. - powiedziała Tina, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech pełen ulgi. 

Również powinien teraz podziękować, ale spojrzenie tej kobiety sprawiło, że nie potrafił wydusić choćby słowa. Ruszył do wyjścia razem z Tiną, a gdy znaleźli się w pobliżu drzwi dołączył do nich pan Graves. 

\- Mogłaś mnie uprzedzić, że planujesz coś takiego. - powiedział mężczyzna jak tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, bo Tina nie wyglądała jakby miała zamiar się tłumaczyć. Jej bojowy nastrój po konfrontacji z panią prezydent jeszcze nie minął, więc rozmowa z nią będzie trudna. 

\- No, dobrze. - powiedział , rzucając Tinie karcące spojrzenie, które w sumie głównie ją rozbawiło. - Ważne, że udało się uniknąć najgorszego. Na następny raz poproś mnie o pomoc, poinformuj o swoich szalonych planach.

\- Czemu nie. - odpowiedziała lekko i chwyciła Credenca za rękę. - Odstawię go do domu i wracam do pracy. 

Zanim Tina ich aportowała, starając się wyglądać swobodnie zwrócił się do pana Gravesa. 

\- Dziękuje za pomoc. - jego głos zabrzmiał odrobinę za cicho, ale był dumny z siebie, że nie stchórzył.

\- To... - zabrakło mu słów. - Nic wielkiego. 

Credence wcale tak nie uważał i miał mu to powiedzieć, ale Tina zdążyła już ich aportować.

* * * 

Przy kolacji, którą niestety przypalił przez swoje roztargnienie porannymi wydarzeniami, Tina oznajmiła zaskakująca rzecz. 

\- Zaprosiłam pana Gravesa, jutro na kolację. Przygotuj coś specjalnego Credence, i Jacob też powinien się do nas przyłączyć i niech upiecze najlepsze ciasto. Gdyby nie Graves Credence wylądowałby by w celi.

\- To świetny pomysł. - podekscytowała się Queenie. - Każe mu zrobić czarny las, nie ma lepszego deseru. 

\- Wspaniale. - powiedziała Tina. 

Siostry wymieniły się uśmiechami, a Credence ponownie poczuł rumieniec na myśl, że jutro pan Graves będzie jadł to co on przygotuje. Oby niczego nie spalił. 

* * *

Popołudniu wpadł w panikę. Rano był w miarę spokojny, powiedział sobie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo niby co miałoby się nie udać, to tylko kolacja. Ale gdy zegar wybił dwunastą poczuł, że jego czas nieubłaganie się kurczy i jeżeli chce zrobić coś naprawdę dobrego, coś wartego pana Gravesa za niedługo będzie musiał zacząć gotowanie. 

Ledwie powstrzymywał się przed wejściem do kuchni, bo gdyby zaczął gotować już, do kolacji jedzenie nie byłoby odpowiednio świeże. Nie poda przecież panu Gravesowi odgrzewanego jedzenia!

Wybrał przypadkową książkę z półki, ale kiedy przez dziesięć minut próbował przeczytać jedną stronę, porzucił ten pomysł i zaczął sprzątać. Dziewczyny zajmowały się tym za pomocą magi, ale to był jedyny sposób aby zająć czymś myśli.

Nie podejrzewał siebie, że kiedykolwiek będzie aż tak bardzo ekscytował się przyjściem tylko jednej osoby. Oczywiście nie byle jakiej osoby, bo pana Gravesa, ale przez większość czasu gdy przybywał u sióstr w ogóle o nim nie myślał, dopiero kiedy zobaczył go wczoraj, coś skręciło mu się w brzuchu i to nadspodziewanie pozytywnie. Nie był pewien co to oznaczało, ale nie zmieniało to jego nastawienia, bo najlepszym sposobem na dowiedzenie się co to jest, jest skonfrontowanie się z panem Gravesem, a dobra kolacja pomoże mu wywrzeć na nim pozytywne wrażenie. 

Książka z przepisami Queenie był przy tym bardzo przydatna bo w kościele nie gotowano żadnego porządnego jedzenia. Na pewno nigdy wcześniej nie ugotował niczego godnego pana Gravesa. 

Zrobił zakupy, które chwilę mu zajęły, ale najtrudniejszym zadaniem było przemknięcie z powrotem do domu, tak aby właścicielka go nie zobaczyła. 

Gdy był już bezpieczny w domu, zabrał się za przygotowywanie faszerowanego indyka, słyszał wiele dobrego o tym daniu, więc wydało mu się bardzo odpowiednie na tą okazję. Przygotował też dwie różne sałatki aby pan Graves miał wybór. 

Gdy siostry wróciły z pracy i zobaczyły jak wszystko przygotował były zachwycone, co dodało mu odrobinę odwagi przed przybyciem pana Gravesa. Przynajmniej jedzeniem się nie skompromituje. 

Jacob tak jak obiecała Queenie przyniósł ze sobą, pysznie wyglądający tort. Gdyby nie wiedział, że jest przygotowany specjalnie na deser dla pana Gravesa, na pewno poprosiłby go aby dał mu spróbować choć kawałek. 

Usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedną osobę. 

* * *

Kolacja udała się idealnie, choć mogłoby być lepiej gdyby przez cały czas aż tak bardzo by się nie denerwował. Queenie co chwila posyłała mu karcące spojrzenie, a zwłaszcza gdy wydawało mu się, że wygłupił się przed panem Gravesem. Musiała uważać, że przesadza, ale nie miał na to żadnego wpływu. Pan Graves wyglądał tak dobrze, zwłaszcza gdy śmiał się z czegoś. Jak mógłby się nie denerwować przy takiej osobie?

Ostatecznie skompromitował się, a przynajmniej we własnych oczach, gdy nieśmiałek, nagle nie wiedzieć czemu wyskoczył z jego włosów wprost na środek stołu. 

\- Toby! - krzyknął karcącym tonem, ale cała złość minęła gdy zobaczył jak nieśmiałek był zestresowany całą sytuacją i niekontrolowanie zaczął się trząść. - Przepraszam. - mruknął i wziął go do ręki, głaszcząc po głowie najdelikatniej jak potrafił.

\- Czy to nieśmiałek? - zapytał pan Graves zapominając o torcie. 

\- Tak. - przyznał Credence i pomyślał, że może jest w jakiś dziwny sposób z nimi spokrewniony. - Dostałem go od pana Scamandera. 

\- Od Newta, Credence, od Newta. - przypomniała mu Tina przewracając oczami. 

\- Tak, tak. - mruknął i posadził Tobiego na ramieniu. 

Później, przez całą resztę wieczoru czuł na sobie spojrzenie pana Gravesa, przez co było mu strasznie gorąco, spotęgowało się to kiedy pan Graves usiadł obok niego na kanapie. 

\- Kolacja była przepyszna, Tina powiedziała, że ty ją przygotowałeś. 

Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć, więc po prostu kiwnął głową i poczuł, że się rumieni, po raz kolejny przez obecność pana Gravesa. 

\- Powiedziała też, że powoli zacząłeś się uczyć uczyć magii. - wyglądał na szczerze zaciekawionego co bardzo go ucieszyło. 

\- Tak, chyba sobie radzę. 

\- Widać, że ten nieśmiałek cię polubił. - na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Raczej nie można mu się dziwić. - to powiedział już ciszej, ale te słowa dotarły do niego w głębi i sprawiły, że zabrakło mu oddechu.

Nie sądził, żeby pan Graves mógł mówić szczerze, to brzmiało jakby... Nie, nie chciał myśleć o tym jak to brzmi, właściwie to nie musiał, bo pan Graves nie odrywał do niego swojego spojrzenia, a pod jego intensywnością Credence się rozpływał. 

\- Credence. - nagle przed nimi pojawiła Queenie, ze swoim najmilszym uśmiechem. - Chcesz jeszcze kawałek tortu? Lepiej żebyś się pośpieszył, bo Jacob za chwile wszystko zje.

Siedzący przy stole mężczyzna zarumienił się i odsunął od siebie talerzyk z ciastem.

\- Och, kochanie to nie był przytyk. - Queenie podeszła do niego i lekko pocałował go w policzek. - Po prostu zostaw trochę dla innych.

Z chęcią przyjął propozycję Queenie, ale trochę żałował, że do nich podeszła, bo przez resztę wieczoru nie miłą już prawdziwej okazji żeby porozmawiać z panem Gravesem, który zaczął wyraźnie go unikać. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobił źle, ale było mu przykro, że potoczyło się to tak a nie inaczej.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że udało mi się tak szybko dodać kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście równie zadowoleni.

Wieczorem, kiedy przed snem kończył czytać książkę usłyszał pukanie, a do pokoju weszła Queenie z kubkiem parującego kakao w ręce. Przyjął je z wdzięcznością, ale blondynka nie wyszła z pokoju jak zwykle tylko stała przed nim zakłopotana. 

\- Stało się coś? - zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Niby nic, ale...

Usiadła na łóżku obok niego i pogłaskała go po głowie, przez co czuł się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany.

\- Wiesz, że nie kontroluje moich umiejętności, więc ciągle czytam wszystkim w myślach. Nie chcę żebyś się czuł zakłopotany, bo ja jestem zakłopotana już wystarczająco za naszą dwójkę. Byłeś tak zestresowany dzisiejszą kolacją, że słyszałam cię bardzo wyraźnie. A zwłaszcza kiedy rozmawiałeś z panem Gravesem...

Czyżby jego myśli były niegrzeczne, czy było tam coś nieodpowiedniego?

\- Nie o to chodzi. - uspokoiła go. - Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Czuje, że jesteś zagubiony, jeżeli chodzi o pana Gravesa. Nie rozumiesz... tych uczuć, ale to nic złego. Naprawdę. - zapewniła widząc jego spojrzenie, które wyrażało wątpliwości.

\- Jeżeli to nic złego, to co to jest?

\- Och, no wiesz. - roześmiała się. - Ja też czuję się podobnie w obecności Jacoba.

Co ma do rzeczy to jak Queenie czuje się przy Jacobie... Ona jest w nim zakochana, a jeżeli on czuje się podobnie wobec pana Gravesa...

\- Dokładnie. - szepnęła, ucałowała go w policzek i zostawiła go samego.

W takim momencie, gdy w końcu uświadomiła mu, że on... że on... zakochał się w panu Gravesie. Zakopał się pod kołdrą i postanowił, że nigdy spod niej nie wyjdzie. Nie może się już bardziej skompromitować w jego oczach. Jeżeli się o tym dowie, będzie nim zniesmaczony i go wyśmieje, a w najlepszym przypadku więcej się do niego nie odezwie. Matka tyle razy mu mówiła, że tacy mężczyźni są grzesznikami i spłoną w piekle może nawet prędzej niż czarownice. A teraz łączy dwa najgorsze grzechy. Jest potępiony.

* * * 

Przez następne dni starała się jak najmniej myśleć o tym co powiedziała mu Queenie, bez znaczenia czy ma racje czy nie nic się nie wydarzy bo pan Graves jest dla niego nieosiągalny. Nie ma sensu się łudzić, więc skupił się na nauce. Musiał zacząć już je irytować, bo gdy tylko przychodziły z pracy, prosił je aby pomogły mu w nauce. 

Bardzo się starał, więc na wyniki nie musiał długo czekać i już po zaledwie kilku dniach rzucił swoje pierwsze zaklęcie, jakim było Wingardium Leviosa, Tina uznała, że będzie go uczyła w podobny sposób jak w szkołach magii, a to jest jedno z pierwszych zaklęć jakich się nauczyła. 

Z czasem przychodziły kolejne zaklęcia, a z kolejnymi zaklęciami wzrastała jego pewność siebie. Już nie czuł się jak nieudacznik gdy w końcu zaczął rzucać na co dzień takie zaklęcia jak inni. Czasem patrzył ze smutkiem na Jacoba, który często czuł się nie na miejscu pomiędzy nimi, ale na szczęście Queenie zawsze znajdowała sposób aby go rozweselić. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych pomimo zakazu związków pomiędzy czarodziejami i nie-czarami. 

Tina, któregoś razu wyjaśniła mu, że zaczęło stawać się to coraz mniejszym problemem, bo po zajściach związanych z nim, z drugimi salemianami i Grindelwaldem, wielu czarodziejów zmieniło swoje nastawienie wobec tych zakazów i czynnie zaczęli starać się o zmianę tego prawa. Powiedziała też, że nawet pan Graves jest w to zaangażowany. 

Szybko znalazł jakąś wymówkę i zajął się czymś innym, bo każda w wzmianka o panu Gravesie wywoływała w nim uczucia, o których wolał nie myśleć. 

Któregoś dnia, Tina stanęła przed nim z bardzo poważną miną i pomimo tego, że był pewien iż nic złego nie robił i tak poczuł się winny. Może tak właśnie działa spojrzenie aurora. Queenie czym prędzej wyszła z pokoju jakby również postawa Tiny ją przestraszyła, ale nie sądził żeby miała zamiar zrobić lub powiedzieć coś złego, bo na jej twarzy było widoczne również zaniepokojenie. 

\- Siedzisz w tym domu całymi dniami Credence, nic dobrego z tego nie będzie. Musisz zacząć żyć otworzyć się na świat i poznać innych czarodziei. Rozumiesz? 

Pokiwał głową i tak następnego dnia znalazł się na ulicy Isolt. To nie był jego pierwszy raz w tym miejscu, ale i tak przyglądał się wszystkiemu z niemałym zachwytem. Każdy budynek znajdujący się w tym miejscu związany był z magią, w każdym z nich znajdowali się czarodzieje i czuł się tu naprawdę jak ryba w wodzie. Nie czuł już tej nieufności jaka mu towarzyszyła podczas przemierzania szarych ulic Nowego Jorku, tu czuł się całkowicie swobodnie. 

Czuł się bardzo zakłopotany, gdy Tina dała mu pieniądze żeby coś sobie kupił. Żył na ich utrzymaniu i to było dla niego wystarczająco upokarzające, nie świadczyło to o nim dobrze, ale co mógł zrobić żeby utrzymać siebie w obecnej sytuacji? Nawet gdyby postnaowił znaleźć sobie pracę, dziewczyny by się na to nie zgodziły, bo uważały, że to jego czas na naukę i na tym powinien się skupiać.

Nie potrafiły chyba zrozumieć jak bardzo głupio czuł się żyjąc w ten sposób, one pomagały mu ponieważ tego chciały i był im za to wdzięczny, ale to nie wiele zmieniało w jego odczuciu tej sytuacji. 

Wszystko to wyleciało mu z głowy, kiedy znalazł się przed księgarnią. Pochłaniał każdą książkę, o magii i z magią związaną, jaką tylko znalazł w domu. Nie było tego zbyt wiele, ale wsparł go pan Scamander, który, gdy usłyszał o jego zamiłowaniu do książek, przysłał mu ich kilkadziesiąt. Gdy Credence nie chciał ich przyjąć, mówiąc, że to zbyt wiele, ten zbył go skinieniem ręki i zapewniając go, że wszystkie już przeczytał i tylko się u niego kurzą, a te których potrzebuje na bieżąco zawsze ma przy sobie w walizce. 

Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio wszedł do księgarni i wpadł w pułapkę. Nie miał okazji wcześniej być w żadnej księgarni, ale nie spodziewał się, że to miejsce wywrze na nim aż tak duże wrażenie. Wszędzie były książki, dosłownie wszędzie.

Przez niemalże całą kolejną godziny, przeglądał każdą półkę, nawet jeśli tematyka książek znajdujących się na niej wydawała mu się nudna. Każda z nich miała w sobie pewien urok, którego nie potrafił określić słowami i chyba nie chciał się w to zagłębiać, bo miał zbyt wiele książek do obejrzenia. 

Pomimo tego że pieniądze, które dała mu Tina wystarczyłyby na kilka książek, kupił tylko jedną i to z nie małym żalem, bo najchętniej wyszedł by z torbą wypchaną książkami, ale nie miał pieniędzy, a tą jedną kupił tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Tinie mogłoby się zrobić przykro, że nie kupił nic dla siebie, a najwyraźniej bardzo jej na tym zależało. 

Postanowił pospacerować jeszcze trochę, bo nie wybiła nawet dwunasta, a skoro już się tu wybrał to może się porozglądać, ponieważ przy swoich poprzednich wizytach, na tej ulicy, szedł raczej za kimś do konkretnego miejsca, a to nie przysparza wielu okazji do prawdziwego zwiedzania. 

Zobaczył kilka interesujących sklepów z bardzo śmiesznymi nazwami, ale nie wchodził do nich bo chciał przejść się całą ulicą, a gdyby wszedł do któregoś to pewnie zajęłoby mu to nie mniej czasu niż w księgarni.

Gdy już myślał o powrocie, stanął przed sklepem, który dał mu odpowiedź jak się usamodzielnić. 

* * *

Był wyjątkowo podekscytowany oczekiwaniem na siostry. Ciekaw był jak zareagują na jego pomysł, bo jemu samemu wydawał się bardzo dobry, a po rozmowie z właścicielem okazało się, że jest jak najbardziej do zrealizowania. Tamten mężczyzna był nim wręcz zaciekawiony, a to było dla niego miłe, nikt oprócz sióstr, pana Scamandera, Jacoba, pana Gravesa i jednej jeszcze osoby, nie był nigdy dla niego tak miły. 

Postarał się trochę bardziej niż zwykle przy kolacji, bo każdy sposób na przygotowanie ich do tej wiadomości jest dobry, kto wie jak mogą zareagować na tą informację. Miał nadzieje, że będą dla niego szczęśliwe i nawet gdy postanowi się wyprowadzić, chociaż pewnie nie stanie się to w najbliższym czasie, to nie będą na niego złe i później nadal będą przyjaciółmi. 

* * *

\- Dziwnie wyglądasz Credence. - stwierdziła Tina podczas kolacji.

\- Dobrze się czuje.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że źle a dziwnie. - przypomniała mu i wbiła w niego zaciekawione spojrzenie.

Mruknął coś pod nosem, bo miał poczekać aż skończą kolację i dopiero wtedy im powiedzieć, ale teraz Tina już nie odpuści. 

\- No, bo... - zaczął, ale przerwał mu szczęśliwy pisk Queenie.

\- To wspaniale Credence.

Uścisnęła go z całej i siły i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że musiała wyczytać wszystko z jego myśli.

\- Mogę powiedzieć Tinie? - zachowanie Queenie miało swoje dobre strony, bo jej reakcja dodała mu odwagi przed powiedzeniem tego na głos.

\- Ona też będzie dla ciebie szczęśliwa. - zapewniła go blondynka. 

\- Bo na Isolty, trafiłem na taki sklep i okazało się, że mógłbym tam pracować. 

\- Naprawdę? To wspaniale. - wyglądała na naprawdę zadowoloną i miło go to zaskoczyło. - Co to za sklep?

\- Um... Z różdżkami.

Na chwile zapadła cisza, ale żadna z nich nie wyglądała na złą. 

\- Daj spokój kochanie, nie mogłybyśmy być na ciebie złe z takiego powodu, cieszymy się, że zaczynasz się dostosowywać. - Queenie położyła dłoń na jego dłoni i posłała mu kolejny szeroki uśmiech. 

\- Ona ma rację. - potwierdziła Tina.

\- No, na początku to będę głównie pomagał przy takich małych rzeczach, a później jak już sprawdzi co potrafię, to może też będę robił różdżki.

\- Na pewno sobie poradzisz. - blondynka zacisnęła dłoń i zaczęła opowiadać jakąś anegdotkę z pracy. 

Miał wątpliwości, ale okazało się, że niepotrzebnie. One nigdy by go nie zwiodły, w żadnej sprawie. We wszystkim może im zaufać i to jest wspaniałe. 

* * *

Pracę w sklepie pana Thiago Quintana, Credence rozpoczął dwa dni później. Pan Quintana miał ponad czterdzieści lat, ale wyglądał najwyżej na trzydzieści. Był bardzo miłą osobą i łatwo było mu się przystosować, ale przez kilka pierwszych dni, trudno było mu się przyzwyczaić do kobiet, które przychodziły do sklepu i na pewno nie kupowały różdżek. Pan Quintana rozmawiał, a raczej flirtował, z nimi bardzo swobodnie, a w połączeniu z tym, że był przystojny miał wiele fanek, które odwiedzały go prawie codziennie i zawsze przynosiły coś dobrego do zjedzenia i Credence przynajmniej nie był głodny podczas pracy. 

Pan Quintana był przede wszystkim ciekawy czego nauczył się przy boku Tituby, która była mu dobrze znana i podziwiał ją nawet trochę za odwagę w komponowaniu różnorodnych rdzeni. Większość wytwórców różdżek skupiała się na jednej grupie różdżek, on sam tak robił, ale Tituba miała do tego kompletnie inne podejście. Przyznał mu się nawet, że kiedyś próbował z nią flirtować tak jak z innymi kobietami, ale zbyła go. 

To wręcz czasem przerażało Credenca. Swoboda z jaką jego nowy mentor podchodził do takich spraw. Tak jak mówiła Tina, odkąd po raz pierwszy go spotkała, nie miał za grosz przyzwoitości, ale odkupywał się tym, że potrafił być naprawdę życzliwy.

Przez takie tematy poruszane przez jego szefa, Credence coraz częściej przyłapywał się na myśleniu o panu Gravesie, zwłaszcza kiedy widział go jak flirtował z tymi wszystkimi kobietami. Było mu głupio, że on sam nigdy nie będzie w stanie zachowywać się tak swobodnie w towarzystwie pana Gravesa, bo prędzej umarłby ze wstydu. Chciałby móc być bardziej odważnym, ale to i tak pewnie nic by nie dało, bo nawet gdyby był odważniejszy to nie było żadnych szans, że pan Graves się nim zainteresuje w taki sposób. 

Jego kariera w sklepie pana Quintana nie była szczególnie duża, bo po prawie dwóch tygodniach, jedyne co pozwalał mu robić to było przygotowywanie komponentów, a i tak za każdym razem sprawdzał po nim, czy aby wszystko na pewno jest dobrze zrobione. Credence doszedł do wniosku, że wynikało to z faktu, że pan Quintana podchodził do wytwarzania różdżek o wiele bardziej poważniej niż Tituba, pomimo swojego niepoważnego zachowania na co dzień. Gdy to do niego dotarło przestał się denerwować swoim małym zakresem obowiązków i postanowił zacząć jeszcze bardziej się starać, aby zaskarbić jego zaufanie, by ten w końcu pozwolił mu pokazać, na co więcej go stać. 

Prawie trzy tygodnie po tym jak zaczął pracę, pan Quintana zamknął sklep wcześniej, a że nie chciało mu się jeszcze wracać do domu, postanowił wybrać się do księgarni, w której był w dniu, w którym spotkał pana Quintana. 

Po około dziesięciu minutach buszowaniu w książkach , wpadł na kogoś i od razu zaczął przepraszać. 

\- Nic się nie stało, Credence. - gdy tylko usłyszał ten głos, od razu coś ścisnęło go w brzuchu.

\- P-pan Graves. - wyjąkał, zaskoczony.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. - zauważył pan Graves.

Credence był szczerze zaskoczony, mężczyzna wyglądał o wiele pewniej w stosunku do niego niż ostatnim razem. Podczas tamtej pamiętnej kolacji coś było nie tak, jakby trochę się go obawiał, ale tym razem nie było po tym śladu. Wyglądał też jeszcze przystojniej o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

\- Tak to prawda. - pokiwał głową i odłożył na półkę książkę, która upadła mu podczas zderzenia.

\- Słyszałem od Tiny, że zacząłeś pracować w „Niezwykłych różdżkach Thiago Quintana”?

\- Tak, już prawie miesiąc temu. 

Pan Graves pokiwał zamyślony głową i płynnym gestem poprawił włosy, a Credence powiódł wzrokiem za jego dłonią, gdy zorientował się co robi zarumienił się, odetchnął z ulgą, że pan Graves niczego nie zauważył. Umarłby ze wstydu, gdyby było inaczej. 

\- Może... - zaczął pan Graves i rozejrzał się po księgarni, odrobinę, tak jakby, spanikowany. - Mam teraz trochę czasu, więc może chciałbyś gdzieś pójść?

Pan Graves wyglądał na bardzo zestresowanego gdy zadał to pytanie, a Credence czuł się nie mniej zdenerwowany słysząc je. O co mogło mu chodzić? Czemu gdziekolwiek go zapraszał?

\- Dobrze. - powiedział, zanim stchórzył.

\- Dobrze. - powtórzył pan Graves i uśmiechnął się. Jak mógłby nie odwzajemnić tego uśmiechu? - Tutaj, nie daleko, jest kawiarnia. 

Poszedł za panem Gravesem i całkiem zapomniał o swoich planach co do zakupu nowej książki, to nie miało przecież żadnego znaczenia gdy pan Graves sam zaproponował mu spotkanie. To brzmiało nawet trochę jak jedna z randek, na które umawiał się pan Quintana. Na tą myśl ponownie się zarumienił i upomniał się w duchu, że nie powinien myśleć o takich głupotach w stosunku do pana Graves, który była dla niego taki miły. 

Kawiarnia był mała, przynajmniej w stosunku do „Magicznej kawiarenki”, która znajdowała się w samym centrum ulicy Isolty i, jak policzył, miała prawie czterdzieści stolików, nie licząc dziesięciu, które znajdowały się na zewnątrz, i teraz gdy kończyło się lato stale były zajęte. 

Usiadł na skraju fotela i rozejrzał się po wnętrzu, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojego zdenerwowania. W odległości kilku centymetrów od siebie, na ścianach były powieszone obrazy , a każdy z nich przedstawiał niemagiczny Nowy Jork. Cóż, właściciel musi naprawdę lubić to miasto.

\- Jest tu trochę dziwnie, ale mają tu dobra kawę. - odezwał się po chwili ciszy pan Graves.

Brzmiał prawie tak jakby usprawiedliwiał swój wybór, ale nie było to potrzebne bo Credence poszedłby za nim do każdego miejsca, nawet tego najbrzydszego. 

Idąc śladem pana Graves, zamówił kawę, choć po tym jak miał okazję jej kiedyś spróbować nie uznał jej za nic specjalnego, chciał jednak sprawić przyjemność panu Gravesowi, który zaprosił go tutaj najwyraźniej, ze względu na kawę właśnie. 

Podczas spotkania nie musiał zbyt wiele mówić, bo głównie mówił pan Graves, który opowiadał o swojej pracy. Miło było usłyszeć te same historie, które opowiadała mu Tina, tylko z innej perspektywy. Prawie całkiem zapomniał o swoim zdenerwowaniu i nawet kawa smakowała lepiej w jego towarzystwie. Podobało mu się tak bardzo, że uznał się za głupca, że wcześniej myślał o tym by już nigdy więcej nie rozmawiać, ani nie spotykać się z panem Gravesem. Nawet gdyby mieli pozostać tylko przyjaciółmi to i tak było warto.

Szczególnie podobało mu się kiedy pan Graves zaczął opowiadać o ich staraniach względem złagodzenia zakazów co do kontaktów z nie-czarami. Mówiąc o tym przybrał bardziej wojowniczą pozę i Credence nie miał wątpliwości, że bardzo zależy mu na tym aby zmienić obecny stan rzeczy. On sam chciałby móc z tym jakoś pomóc, bo gdyby rzeczywiście udało się zmienić przepisy, Queenie bez żadnych obaw mogłaby się spotykać z Jacobem. Każda z sióstr zrobiła wszystko aby mu pomóc, żeby był szczęśliwy, więc i one zasłużyły na szczęście. Queenie ma Jacoba, a i Tina czasem się rumieni kiedy wspomni się o Newcie w jej towarzystwie. 

\- Czy to w ogóle możliwe? - zapytał nagle Credence. - Czy ona... prezydent Picquery zgodzi się na to? Wydaje się...

\- Niezbyt przyjazna. - dopowiedział za niego pan Graves i na jego twarzy pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. - To raczej łagodnie powiedziane, jeżeli o niej mówimy. Ale jest naszym prezydentem i z jakiegoś powodu na niego została wybrana, nie jest zła, ale bardzo uparta gdy jest do czegoś przekonana, a jest przekonana, że gdy dojdzie do ekspozycji czarodziejskiego świata to będzie nasz koniec.

\- Ale Newt powiedział, że w Wielkiej Brytanii wygląda to zupełnie inaczej, i ich świat nadal funkcjonuje w ukryciu, żaden nie-czar ich nie zdradził.- powiedział marszcząc brwi.

\- To prawda. - pan Graves pokiwał głową i posłał Credencowie chytry uśmiech. - Tyle, że nasza pani prezydent w przeciwieństwie do brytyjskiego ministra magi, jest paranoiczką. 

Te słowa wywołały szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Credenca i całkiem pogrzebały jego stereotyp, że im człowiek starszy tym poważniejszy i mniej zabawny. Nie żeby pan Graves był dla niego stary, ale był starszy Tiny i Queenie, czy od Newta, który swój humor okazywał najczęściej przy swoich stworzeniach a w kontaktach z ludźmi jest raczej chłodny, co nie znaczy, że nie jest miły.

\- Mówiąc o paranoi, czy mam przywidzenia, czy może masz znowu nieśmiałka we włosach? - zapytał pan Graves.

Pochylił się w stronę Credenca i delikatnie odgarniając jego włosy, wyciągnął z nich Tobiego, który wyglądał bardziej na zaskoczonego niż przestraszonego tym, iż ktoś obcy go dotyka. Sam Credence za to, czuł jak płonie i wydawało mu się, że dłoń pana Gravesa nadal jest w jego włosach. Nie spodziewał się, że taki nikły kontakt może wywołać w nim takie emocje. 

\- Jest piękny. - mruknął pan Graves, bardziej do siebie niż do Credenca i pozwolił, żeby nieśmiałek owinął się wokół jego palców, tak jakby poszukiwał schronienia przed zewnętrznym światem.

\- Lubi pana. - powiedział Credence i nawet nie zauważył intensywnego spojrzenia pana Gravesa, kiedy przyglądał się jak Toby ostrożnie bada dłoń mężczyzny. 

\- Po prostu Percival. - powiedział pan Graves, kładąc nieśmiałka na jego dłoni i zahaczając o nią lekko. - Wystarczy Percival.

Credence nie mógł przez chwilę oderwać spojrzenia od pana Gravesa, który przyglądał mu się z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, ale w końcu udało mu się to zrobić. Pożegnał się z nim krótko, mówiąc, że musi już wracać do domu i wyszedł starając się całą siłą woli nie odwracać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiago Quintana nie jest postacią wymyśloną przeze mnie, a rzeczywiście w tamtym czasie był amerykańskim wytwórcą różdżek, radze się nie przywiązywać do tego co o nim piszę, bo to tylko i wyłącznie moja wyobraźnia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już ostatni rozdział. Czułam jak w trakcie pisania, świadomie lub mniej świadomie, odwlekałam moment, w którym w końcu się zejdą i ta historia się zakończy. Bardzo się do nich przywiązałam i na pewno pojawi się coś z nimi w moim nowym projekcie z krótszymi historiami.  
> Przyjemnego czytania!

Przez kolejne kilka dni nie mógł przestać mysleć o tym popołudniu. Oczywiście Queenie musiała wszystko skomentować, ale żeby chociaż powiedziała coś konkretnego, ale nie! Ona tylko powiedziała, że jest strasznym głuptasem a to nic mu nie mówiło o sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Było dobrze, czy może źle? Całkiem się skompromitował w oczach pana Gravesa? Nie, nie pana Gravesa, a Percivala. Trudno mu było zrozumieć dlaczego nalegał na to akurat teraz, akurat w trakcie tamtego spotkania, czyżby zaczął bardziej go lubić?

Jedyne na co nie mógł teraz narzekać to praca, bo pan Quintana w końcu poprosił go żeby pokazał mu co potrafi w związku z wytwarzaniem różdżek. Credence nie czekał na ani jedno słowo zachęty, bo już od kilku dni chodził mu konkretny pomysł na różdżek. Miał oczywiście wiele pomysłów, ale ten szczególnie utkwił mu w pamięci. 

Praca nie zajęła mu długo, choć trudno było przyzwyczaić się do tego, że pan Quintana co chwilę go poprawia, bo jego metody tworzenia były odmienne od tych Tituby. Gdy w końcu o mało nie krzyknął na mężczyznę, z powodu swojego zirytowania ciągłymi poprawkami, poprosił go by ten pozwolił mu robić to samemu. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale potem na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaciekawienie, to samo co podczas ich pierwszego spotkania i zostawił go nie mówiąc niczego. Credence czuł się winny, ale przede wszystkim czuł ulgę, że nie zachował się zbyt bezczelnie krzycząc na pana Quintana. 

Kiedy wreszcie pokazał swojemu szefowi gotową różdżkę, ten chwycił ją dość niepewnie, tak jakby bał się, że gdy jej dotknie coś mu się stanie. Prześledził ja delikatnie dłońmi i rozpoczął wywód. 

\- Dziesięć i pół cala, berberys, giętka, rdzeń... - spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zmarszczył brwi. - pióro pegaza?

Credence gorliwie pokiwał głową i zdenerwowany czekał na ostateczny werdykt. 

\- To jedna z najdziwniejszych różdżek jakie widziałem. Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że uczyła cię Tituba.

Słysząc tą uwagę chłopak poczuł lekki dreszcz, ale szybko go zignorował skupiając się na panu Quintanie, starając się nie myśleć o niej. 

\- Różdżka sama w sobie nie jest zła, to porządna robota. - wyjaśnił mężczyzna, widząc zdenerwowanie Credenca. - Pytanie tylko czy znajdzie się dla niej właściciel.

\- Na pewno. - to były opieszałe słowa, ale czuł tuż pod skórą, że jest ktoś dla kogo ta różdżka będzie idealna. 

Credence ani trochę się nie pomylił. Niecały tydzień później w sklepie pojawił się chłopiec, który przez prawie dwie godziny nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniej dla niego różdżki. Pan Quintana chciał powiedzieć już rodzicom chłopca żeby spróbowali u kogoś innego, ale Credence pociągnął go za rękaw i poprosił, żeby pozwolił chłopcu spróbować z różdżką, która on zrobił. Odkąd tylko weszli Credence miał to przeczucie, że wie jaką różdżkę mu dać, ale za nic nie chciał podważać autorytetu swojego szefa. Jednak im dłużej przyglądał się tym zmaganiom, tym jego przeczucie stawało się silniejsze. Nie mógł pozwolić by chłopiec wyszedł ze sklepu bez spróbowania z jego różdżką. 

To był strzał w dziesiątkę, różdżka pasowała jak ulał. 

Gdy chłopiec wyszedł już ze sklepu pan Quintana posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, poklepał go po plecach i stwierdził, że powinien zrobić jeszcze kilka innych różdżek. 

* * *

Mijały kolejne tygodnie, nadeszła późna jesień i kilka pierwszych płatków śniegu. Zrobił do tej pory kilkanaście różdżek, każda dobrze przemyślana i każda po niedługim czasie znajdowała właściciela. Cieszył się, że zaczęło mu się tak dobrze układać, a siostry Goldstein cieszyły się razem z nim i nie miał co do tego wątpliwości kiedy widział w ich oczach radość, podczas gdy on opowiadał im co robił tego dnia w pracy. 

Życie toczyło się w dobrym, a nawet bardzo dobrym kierunku, ale cały czas na sercu leżał mu pan Gra... Percival. Ignorował smutne spojrzenia, które posyłała mu Queenie, gdy zbyt intensywnie o nim myślał. W tym czasie widział go parokrotnie, ale tylko przelotem i starał się by ten nie miał okazji odezwać się do niego choćby słowem. Było mu wstyd za te myśli, za każdą z nich i wtedy po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy klękał do modlitwy i błagał Boga by ten wyciągnął z jego głowy wspomnienie Percivala. Przystojnego, zawsze nienagannie wyglądającego, miłego, uśmiechniętego... Jego myśli i wyobraźnia były jego największym grzechem, ale nie ważne jak mocno błagał, to nic nie dawało. Wręcz przeciwne, z czasem zaczynał myśleć o nim co raz częściej, i pomimo że wszystko inne mu się układało, ta jedna rzecz, ta jedna osoba zakłócała jego spokój. 

Zrozumienie dlaczego ten człowiek stał się dla niego aż tak ważny było niemożliwe, ale mógł, na sam fakt istnienia tej więzi, coś zaradzić. Spotkać się z nim, skonfrontować to co siedzi mu w głowie od wielu tygodni. Może gdyby usłyszał wprost, że Percival go nie chce i powinien dać sobie spokój, to może wtedy dotarłoby to do niego i w końcu zaznałby spokoju, którego nie miał od tak dawna. Percival byłby na pewno bardzo miły, może by się trochę zdenerwował, ale nie sprawiłby mu przykrości bo to nie w jego stylu, jak już miał okazję się przekonać. Byłoby przykro, ale stałaby się słuszna rzecz.

Gdyby się tylko spotkali.

* * *

Od Tiny wiedział, że Percival najczęściej zostaje po godzinach, jeszcze dłużej niż ona sama. Nie wiedział gdzie mieszka, więc jedynym rozsądnym rozwiązaniem wydało mu się zaczekanie, aż skończy pracę. Wszystko dokładnie obmyślił, nawet kilka scenariuszy rozmowy, choć trochę było to trudne, ale najtrudniejsze okazało się zabranie za to. Kilka razy był już w siedzibie MACUSA, całkiem niedaleko od jego biura, ale za każdym razem tchórzył i uciekał zanim ten wyszedł z niego. Po prawie tygodniu podchodów zaparł się i pomimo ogromnej ochoty ucieczki, stał przed jego biurem dopóki ten z niego nie wyszedł.

Nie widział go chyba jeszcze tak zaskoczonego. Cóż, to było logiczne, Percival nie mógł się go spodziewać. 

\- Credence. - powitał go cicho i przyjrzał mu się od góry do dołu.

Minęło kilka tygodni, ale w ogóle się przez ten czas nie zmienił, więc Credence nie miał zielonego pojęcia czemu mu się tak dokładnie przygląda. Po chwili otrząsnął się z nieistotnych myśli i skupił na tym co zaplanował. 

\- Dzień dobry... dobry wieczór. - odchrząknął i po raz kolejny szybko się pozbierał żeby nie zrobić z siebie jeszcze większego głupca. - Chciałbym porozmawiać.

Przez twarz mężczyzny przebiegł wyraz, który był mało czytelny dla Credenca, ale mógł przysiąc, że zobaczył tam lekki cień radości. Chyba naprawdę chciałby być jego przyjacielem skoro ucieszył się na tą propozycję.

\- Dziś? Teraz? - upewnił się, a Credence pokiwał głową. - Dobrze. Prowadź. 

* * * 

Już na samym początku uznał, że wybór miejsca, w którym będą rozmawiać jest bardzo ważny. Nie mogło być zbyt prywatnie, bo mógłby zrobić coś czego później by żałował, a w towarzystwie na sto procent braknie mu odwagi. Nie mogło to być też miejsce bardzo publiczne, bo to poważna rozmowa, dawno już zauważył, że ludzie na ulicy nie zwracają na siebie większej uwagi, ale to i tak nie wydawało mu się odpowiednie. 

Obiecał sobie przede wszystkim, że nie będzie podchodził do tego jakby miał jakiekolwiek nadzieje, że Percival mógłby go chcieć. Złamał jednak ta obietnicę podczas ostatecznej decyzji, gdzie się spotkają. Wybrał tą samą kawiarnię, do której go zaprosił, bo miał do niej sentyment, wiązały się z nią bardzo przyjemne wspomnienia. Myślał o czymś innym, naprawdę, ale... to było silniejsze od zdrowego rozsądku. 

Okazało się, że nie tylko on miał stąd dobre wspomnienia, bo i Percival uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy zobaczył gdzie Credence go prowadzi. Za dnia to miejsce było kawiarnią, ale wieczorom zmieniało się w bar. Nie jedne z tych podejrzanych, które on osobiście omija z daleka, ale wyglądający całkiem porządnie, taki do którego przyjaciele przychodzą napić się drinka po pracy. Oni na pewno nie wyglądali na takich klientów, ale czarnowłosy chłopak był zbyt zdenerwowany by zauważyć zaciekawione spojrzenia, była pomiędzy nimi duża różnica wieku, zbyt duża by większość osób uznał ich za takich właśnie zwyczajnych przyjaciół. 

Percival był trochę zdziwiony, gdy Credence nic nie zamówił, ale nic na to nie powiedział i widząc zachowanie chłopaka rozpoczął rozmowę.

Znowu opowiadał o pracy. Takie zwykłe rzeczy, ale po raz kolejny Credencowi się to podobało i było mu przykro, że za chwilę powie to co musi powiedzieć, i że to zepsuje. Pozwolił sobie na odrobinę przyjemności i przez kilka minut nie przeszkadzał mężczyźnie w opowieściach. 

\- Przepraszam. - powiedział cicho Credence, gdzieś w środku opowieści Percivala, a ten gwałtownie przerwał i wyglądał jakby się tego spodziewał.

\- Mów. Powiedz o co chodzi, nie wyglądasz dobrze. - powiedział mężczyzna równie cicho.

\- Chyba... chyba nic się nie stało. Nie, na pewno nic się nie stało, ale ja chciałem i chcę i... i – to właśnie była jego największa obawa, że w najważniejszym momencie zacznie się plątać i się ośmieszy.

\- Hej. - Percival chwycił go za dłoń i posłał mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. - Może nie tutaj, chodź. 

Wyszli z kawiarni... baru... kawiarnio-baru... Właściwie co to ma za znacznie, kiedy Percival ściska jego dłoń, swoją dłonią, dużą i ciepłą?

W momencie gdy się aportowali, że jego plan w ogóle się nie powiódł, jak mógł być taki głupi i wierzyć, że to naprawdę się uda? Nie zasłużył na to by cokolwiek mu się układało. Nie zasłużył na to by ten mężczyzna, na pewno o wiele lepszy od niego, stał choćby w jego pobliżu, rozmawiał z nim a co dopiero dotykał. 

Aportowali się do domu, nie miał tak naprawdę pojęcia gdzie się znajdowali, ale tez nie było się tak trudno domyślić, to musiał być jego dom. Najgorsze z możliwych miejsc, do których mogli się udać, miało nie być przecież prywatnie. A poza tym nie tak łatwo będzie mu uciec gdy wszystko szlag trafi. 

Nie potrafił się skupić na miejscu, w którym się znalazł, ani przede wszystkimi na obmyślaniu jakiegoś rozsądnego planu, bo Percival nadal trzymał jego dłoń i powoli zaczynał wyglądać na nie mniej zdenerwowanego. Czym on się w ogóle denerwuje? Raczej nie nim. 

\- Credence. Spójrz na mnie. - szepnął Percival i chwycił jego twarz w swoje dłonie tak jak Grindelwald, ale inaczej, bo delikatniej.

W końcu Credence zrobił jak mu powiedział i czuł, że grzeszy samym swoim spojrzeniem. Był taki przystojny, idealny w przeciwieństwie do niego, miał przecież w sobie bestię i sam też musiał się nią przez to stać. Ale Percival tak na niego nie patrzył, nie mógł widzieć w nim bestii, gdy patrzył na niego z taką czułością. 

Zanim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, poczuł na swoich ustach usta Percivala. Spierzchnięte, ale ciepłe i to było tak dobre. Nie zauważył nawet gdy jedna z dłoni Percivala przeniosła się na jego talię i delikatnie przyciągnął nią go do siebie. A potem jeszcze przesunął delikatnie język po jego ustach i nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia, które dało okazję starszemu mężczyźnie by ten wsunął język do jego ust i wszystko stało się jeszcze bardziej dobre. 

\- Ja... - próbował powiedzieć Credence gdy Percival przestał go całować, ale położył mu palec na ustach i powiedział lekko roztrzęsionym głosem:

\- Jeszcze tylko trochę. Pozwól mi.

Cóż mógł innego zrobić niż pozwolić mu całować się dalej?

* * * 

Po powrocie do domu, nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Najpierw błagał Queenie żeby ta nie czytała mu w myślach i, pomimo tego że wyglądała na poważnie zaniepokojoną, uszanowała jego prośbę. Zjadł kolację, wziął kąpiel i położył się do łóżka, ale nawet nie liczył na sen bo jego myśli galopowały i przez cały czas zmierzały w kierunku Percivala. On go całował. Nikt wcześniej go nie całował. Po raz pierwszy zrobił to Percival, który... Sam nie wie co do niego czuje. Zrobił to co zrobił, ale nic nie powiedział i Credence nie miał zielonego pojęcia dlaczego niczego mu nie wyjaśnił. Może dlatego że wrócił do domu za nim ten miał okazję przygotować się do tej rozmowy, ale z drugiej strony trudno mu było siedzieć tam w towarzystwie Percivala, który dosłownie kilka minut wcześniej go całował. 

Oszalałby gdyby tam został, nie potrafił na niego patrzeć nie wiedząc czego może się spodziewać. To, że go całował nic chyba jeszcze nie znaczyło, czytał kilka książek i tam były sytuację, że mężczyźni w ten sposób bawili się kobietami. On nie jest kobietą, ale motyw jest podobny. Przecież ktoś taki jak Percival nie mógłby chcieć go na poważnie. To zbyt nieprawdopodobne. 

Nie zmrużył oka aż do rana i gdy dziewczyny zobaczyły go rano, zmusiły go do pozostania w domu, żeby spróbował się przespać a one zajmą się usprawiedliwieniem go w pracy. Nie chciał w ten sposób zawodzić pana Quintana, ale rzeczywiście nie czuł się na siłach żeby zrobić cokolwiek. 

Idąc za rada sióstr starał się odpocząć i przestać w końcu myśleć tak intensywnie o Percivalu. 

* * *

Jego plany w ogóle się nie powiodły, on nie chciał wyjść z jego głowy. Starał się, naprawdę się starał, ale on dalej tkwił w jego głowie, ale na szczęście zdrzemnął się choć na chwilę.

Wieczorem Tina i Queenie próbowały zacząć z nim rozmowę, rozbawić go jakoś żeby w końcu przestał wyglądać tak ponuro. Tina próbowała wyciągnąć od Queenie co się stało, ale ta miała zasadę, że nie zdradza innym cudzych myśli, a poza tym czuła, że Credence sam musi to rozwiązać, nie jest już dzieckiem. Bez problemu zgodził się z nią i znowu wiedział jak rozwiązać problem, ale najtrudniejsze oczywiście było samo wykonanie. W tym momencie było jeszcze więcej niepewności niż przed ich wczorajszą rozmową, ale były też dwa scenariusze tego co może się wydarzyć. Albo Percival też go kocha, albo jego życie się skończy, bo ten chciał się nim tylko zabawić. 

* * *

Uświadomił sobie, że pokonał już trochę przeszkód w swoim życiu i głupio by było gdyby z powodu miłostki stracił szacunek jaki sam do siebie czuł. Mógł brzmieć odrobinę pyszałkowato, ale tak właśnie było i mówienie sobie tego wprost dodawało mu odwagi. 

Następnego dnia z twardym postanowieniem wstał do pracy, aby nie zawodzić już więcej pana Quintana, jest dla niego zawsze dobry i sprawiedliwy, więc zasługuje na solidnego pracownika. Obydwie siostry posłały mu szerokie uśmiechy gdy zobaczyły go przy śniadaniu gotowego do pracy, zwłaszcza Queenie, która doskonale znała jego myśli i to co sobie postanowił napawało ją wielką dumą i radością. Miała tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się również uregulować sprawy z panem Gravesem, zdecydowanie sobie na to zasłużył.

Pan Quintana był zaskoczony widząc go w pracy, bo Tina powiedziała mu, że ten się pochorował. Credence zgodnie z prawdą potwierdził słowa Tiny, bo to przecież była pewnego rodzaju krótkotrwała choroba, i wyjaśnił, że było to o wiele mniej poważne niż dziewczyny myślały.

Dumny ze swojego postępowania przystąpił do pracy, starając się jak najbardziej uprzyjemnić i ułatwić prace swojemu szefowi. Oczywiście sam robił tez różdżki, ale w o wiele mniejszych ilościach, więc głównie zajmował się tym co pan Quintana uważał za pracę „nudną i bezsensowną” czyli wszystko inne związane z prowadzeniem firmy co nie wiązało się z tworzeniem różdżek. Nie przeszkadzało mu to w ogóle, pomimo tego że najbardziej lubił robić różdżki właśnie, ale dzięki panu Quintanie zrozumiał, że został stworzony do robienie konkretnych różdżek dl konkretnych osób, a nie masowo jak większość twórców.

Praca przede wszystkim odciągnęła go od męczących myśli i aż żałował, że posłuchał dziewczyn i nie poszedł wczoraj do pracy, może i byłby wyczerpany, ale tylko fizycznie, a ból psychiczny był dla niego o wiele gorszy. Nie sprawiło to jednak, że całkiem o nim zapomniał i gdy szef czasem rzucił jedną ze swoich „zabawnych” uwag na temat kobiet przed oczami stawał mu Percival, ale na szczęście nie łączyły się z tymi obrazami nieprzyjemne myśli, marzył o tym, że kiedyś też będzie tak swobodnie się o nim wypowiadał. 

Jak to czasem się zdarzało pan Quintana zamknął sklep wcześniej, Credence miał dość czasu by nauczyć się jak ważne są spotkania z kobietami dla jego szefa, choć rzadko spotyka się z jakąś więcej niż dwa razy. Kiedyś mu zdradził, że był zaręczony z wyjątkowo uroczą czarownicą, ale ta go zostawiła dla innego i od tamtej pory nie związał się z żadną kobietą na stałe. Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek jego szef wyglądał równie ponuro.

W trakcie wyjścia ze sklepu był pogrążony rozmowie, więc nie od razu zauważył, że tuż przy wejściu do sklepu stoi Percival i aktualnie przygląda mu się na wpół zaskoczmy i przerażony. 

Pan Quintana szybko zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, że Credence zachowuje się podejrzanie, ale zauważył też mężczyznę stojącego przed sklepem, więc pożegnał się z Credencem i odszedł w swoją stronę, a chłopak był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny. 

Nie trudno było się domyślić, że Percival nie chciał żeby ten go zobaczył, mówił o tym zwłaszcza spanikowany wyraz jego twarzy. Było mu przykro, że tak zareagował na jego widok tak jakby to spotkanie go przerażało, ale jednak był tutaj nie bez powodu i w końcu siedział tu spodziewając się, że nie wyjdzie z pracy wcześniej niż za kilka godzin, to coś znaczyło. 

\- Credence. Dzień dobry.

\- Dzień dobry. - odpowiedział, próbując zachować swobodę. 

\- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie. - Percival odchrząknął i podszedł kilka kroków w stronę Credenca, który całą siłą woli powstrzymał się przed jakąkolwiek reakcją. 

\- Tak, pan Quintana postanowił zamknąć wcześniej. 

\- Och. 

Przez chwilę panowała pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza. Percival wyraźnie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale coś go powstrzymywało. Credence miał ochotę zrobić jakiś ruch w jego kierunku, ale podobnie jak Percivala coś go powstrzymywało. 

\- Źle to wyszło. - szepnął Percival i chwycił go za rękę.

Jego uścisk był mocny, może nawet odrobinę za mocny, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to aż tak bardzo, bo to był przecież Percival. On może. 

\- Nie zdążyłem co tego wyjaśnić. Niczego ci nie wyjaśniłem. Nie chcę żebyś o mnie źle myślał, porozmawiajmy.

Jego błagalne spojrzenie wcale nie było potrzebne, bo on i tak chciał z nim rozmawiać. Ta sytuacja była mu na rękę, poza tym, sądząc po zachowaniu Percivala, jego najgorszy scenariusz się nie zdarzy.

Z ulgą pokiwał głową i posłał starszemu mężczyźnie nieśmiały uśmiech.

* * *

Znowu byli w jego mieszkaniu i teraz gdy mu się dokładniej przyjrzał uznał je za smutne w porównaniu do domu dziewczyn. U nich w każdym kącie znajdowały się osobiste drobiazgi, nawet czasem porozrzucane ubrania Queenie, na których widok Tina posyłała jej mordercze spojrzenie, ale u Percivala nie znajdowało się nic szczególnego co mogłoby należeć konkretnie do niego. To mógł być dom każdego. 

Percival, już uspokojony, zaproponował mu herbatę, którą Credence przyjął z chęcią. Czuł się tu teraz o wiele swobodniej i swoim naturalnym zachowaniem zaraził Percivala, który wygodnie usadowił się przy jego boku. Pili herbatę w milczeniu i Credence pomyślał, że mogłoby tak być już zawsze. Oni dwaj siedzą razem spokojnie w tym domu, tak jakby żyli tu razem. To jego ciche marzenie, tak skryte, że nawet Queenie ze swoimi umiejętnościami nie mogła go poznać. 

Percival jak zwykle wyglądał przystojnie, ale było coś jeszcze w jego dzisiejszym wyglądzie co nie dawało mu spokoju. To nie była zła rzecz, ale zmieniała sposób w jaki go postrzegał. Może to była obawa? On sam ma ich wiele, więc na pewno i Percival nie jest od nich wolny. Najprawdopodobniej, sądząc z jego zachowania, to on sam spowodował te obawy. Nie chciał żeby się czuł źle, ale to oznaczało, że denerwuje się jego obecnością, a to oznacza, że podobnie jak on sam, czuje do niego coś więcej.

\- Jedyne co przyszło mi na myśl, to to, że popełniłem błąd. - zaczął mężczyzna, odkładając kubek. - Nadal się tu przystosowujesz i może takie zachowanie z mojej strony jest dla ciebie mylące i niepożądane, ale nie chcesz mi odmówić, bo tak naprawdę nie wiesz jak zrobić.

\- To nie tak. - zapewnił go Credence i zbierając się na odwagę chwycił jego dłoń. Percival od razu odwzajemnił jego uścisk. - Nie zrobiłeś niczego... czego bym nie chciał. - ostatnie słowa wypowiedział tak cicho, iż bał się, że ten nie usłyszał, ale pełen ulgi uśmiech, na twarzy Percivala, pokazał mu, że było inaczej.

\- Wypij, a potem cię odprowadzę.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale te słowa sprawiły, że się zarumienił. Chociaż może dlatego, że to oznaczało iż nie ma problemu z pokazaniem się z nim publicznie, a to znaczyło, że to co się dzieje pomiędzy nimi jest dla niego poważną sprawą. Gdy dotrze do domu z Percivalem przy boku nie będą im potrzebne umiejętności Queenie, by wiedziały co się dzieje. Z jednej strony go to peszyło, ale z drugiej strony czuł się szczęśliwy, że jednak Percival go chce. 

Najwygodniej byłoby się aportować, ale Percival obiecał, że go odprowadzi. Poszli więc na nogach i do domu dotarli prawie pół godziny później. Nie śpieszyli się nigdzie, szli spacerem, ale obydwoje milczeli i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, na pewno będą mieli jeszcze wiele okazji do rozmów.

Przed wejściem do środka Credence odważył się na pocałunek, tylko w policzek, ale nadal go zawstydził. Rozbawiony Percival również pocałował go w policzek i stał przy drzwiach dopóki te się za nim nie zamknęły. 

Było jeszcze wcześnie, ale tego dnia Queenie miała wolne i doskonale widziała Percivala stojącego przed drzwiami. W połączeniu z myślami Credenca doskonale wiedziała co się wydarzyło. Biedna Tina przegrała zakład. 

Epilog 

Dwa tygodnie później, po małym przyjęciu z okazji urodzin Tiny, Percival zabrał Credenca do swojego domu, w którym Credence zaczął powoli czuć się równie dobrze jak u sióstr. Nadal był dość bezosobowym miejscem, ale po trochu nad tym pracował i przekształcał to miejsce w prawdziwy dom. Czuł się wyjątkowo niezręcznie gdy po raz pierwszy zwrócił mężczyźnie na to uwagę, ale ten nie widział w tym żadnego problemu i stwierdził, że jeżeli tylko chce coś zmienić to on się na to z chęcią zgodzi. Szybko okazało się, że Percival najzwyczajniej w świecie nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze z czynnościami związanymi z domem.

Szybko się przekonał, że jedno szczęście ciągnie za sobą inne szczęścia, bo Tina zainspirowana jego zejściem się z Percivalem, postanowiła spróbować z Newtem i już na jej urodzinach wyglądało na to, że się udało. Nie chciał być złośliwy jak Queenie, która pytała się Newta kiedy ma zamiar przeprowadzić się do Ameryki. Nawet on się zaczerwienił słysząc to pytanie, jak dobrze, że i jego nie pytała o coś podobnego. 

Gdy byli w domu Percival nalał sobie whisky, ale sam Credence stanowczo odmówił, naprawdę nie przepadał za alkoholem. Percivala trochę to bawiło i zarzekał się, że kiedyś będzie marzył o tym by się napić gdy ktoś go zdenerwuje, ale on szczerze wątpił. 

Pilnował żeby nie wypił za dużo, chociaż nie miał okazji widzieć go pijanego (zapewne jeszcze), ale i tak się obawiał jak ten będzie się zachowywał gdy wypije za dużo. Zbyt wiele razy widział pijanych mężczyzn by nie obawiać się podobnej sytuacji. Percival widząc jego obawy obiecał, że to jedynie ta szklanka i uwierzył mu zwłaszcza gdy odstawił szklankę na stolik i zaczął go całować. 

Jak zawsze w takiej sytuacji, Credence zaczął rozpływać się pod dotykiem Perciavala i już odruchowo rozchylił wargi. Mężczyzna nie czekał na kolejne zaproszenie i już po chwili jego koszula leżała na ziemi, a zaraz za nią z podłogą spotkała się koszula Percivala. 

W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni nie doszli za daleko, ponieważ Credence nadal był zawstydzony każdym bardziej intymnym gestem ze strony Percivala. Dodatkowo wiedział, że urody mu nie dodaje rozległa blizna, która pozostała po usunięciu obscurusa, Percival oczywiście zapewnił go, że ani trochę mu ona nie przeszkadza, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy, coś mu podpowiadało, że mówi to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego iż jest mu go szkoda. Na szczęście Percival wiedział jak wybić mu z głowy podobne myśli i obrysowywał swoimi ustami całą bliznę, wywołując drżenie na całym jego ciele. Nie od razu zarejestrował, że Percival rozpiął jego spodnie i delikatnie, unosząc go odrobinę, zsunął je z niego, zaraz za nimi na podłodze wylądowała bielizna i po raz pierwszy poczuł jak Percival go dotyka, nieograniczony żadnym materiałem.

-Czy chcesz dzisiaj...

Nie musiał mu tłumaczyć o co pyta. Credence odwrócił głowę, pocałował go delikatnie w usta i wyszeptał:

-Dzisiaj i przez resztę mojego życia.


End file.
